Apprendre à se connaître
by gwen-hp
Summary: Harry et Hermione vont devoir cohabiter avec trois anciens Serpentards, Lucius, Drago et Severus, pour leur sécurité...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

**Note de l'auteur :** homophobes vous pouvez passer votre chemin car un slash est prévu !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

En cette chaude journée de juillet, Lucius Malefoy était assis dans un moelleux fauteuil sur sa petite terrasse. Ses yeux orageux semblaient dévorer les pages du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux lui passaient devant le regard à cause de la légère brise.

- Papa ! appela soudain une voix depuis la maison. Dumbledore vient d'arriver… Avec de la compagnie, termina-t-il.

- De la compagnie, Drago ? releva-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Lucius se leva aussitôt et suivit son fils dans le salon. Comme il lui avait dit, Dumbledore était là, avec deux jeunes à ses côtés.

- Ah, sourit le vieil homme. Lucius, ravi de vous revoir.

- De même, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie… ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui pleurait dans les bras du jeune homme.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

- Venez donc vous asseoir, proposa alors Lucius. Et mettez-moi au courant de la situation.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et après s'être installé face à Lucius, il reprit la parole :

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Lucius, je suis venu mettre en sécurité Hermione et Harry ici présent, déclara-t-il. Voldemort a mené une attaque chez les moldus, une fois de plus et il a visé directement les parents de Miss Granger qui, malheureusement, ne s'en sont pas sortis, soupira-t-il. Il était donc dangereux de la laisser dans le monde moldu. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, puisqu'il est majeur, la protection qu'il avait chez son oncle et sa tante a disparu, je préfère donc le savoir en sécurité ici, conclut-il.

Drago n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Dumbledore était arrivé avec eux. Il avait été intrigué par les pleures de la Gryffondore et il s'en demandait la raison.

Il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer de façon douloureuse lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé la mort de ses parents, il se revoyait quelques mois en arrière lorsque le Lord avait tué sa mère juste devant lui et son père. Au moins, lui avait encore son père, alors qu'elle…

Il comprenait sa détresse, lui-même avait voulu verser des larmes mais n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de l'assassin qui se tenait devant lui.

Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé ici, en sécurité, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé sortir ses larmes. Des larmes de rage et de douleur. Pourtant, un Malefoy ne devait pas pleurer, il le savait, mais le meurtre de sa mère juste devant lui avait fissuré la carapace qu'il s'était fait autour de son cœur.

Et un soir, alors qu'il se rendait dans la bibliothèque, il avait vu les larmes rouler sur les joues de son père. Et quand il avait croisé son regard, il y avait vu tant de choses qu'il s'était dépêché d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Il savait que son père l'avait sauvé en fuyant et jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier.

Au fil des jours, la glace avait fondu et avait libéré leur cœur. Ils laissaient maintenant des émotions passer sur leur visage et Drago ne pouvait que préférer cette nouvelle vie, même s'il devait rester cacher, car il avait enfin pu découvrir l'homme qu'était réellement son père. Il n'était pas froid ou hautin, il était protecteur envers lui et il l'aimait, maintenant il le savait.

Drago sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son désormais, ancien meilleur ennemi, le fixait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Drago détourna le regard, s'obligeant à se reconcentrer sur la conversation entre son père et Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fit un petit signe à Harry, et celui-ci approcha de lui, tenant toujours Hermione serrée contre lui. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Hermione tenta de se calmer, les yeux fermés.

- Bien, Hermione, Harry, commença Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous allez maintenant vivre ici. Vous allez donc cohabiter avec Lucius, Drago mais aussi le professeur Rogue. Il devrait arriver demain normalement.

Harry faisait franchement la tête, ils allaient devoir supporter les Malefoy et Rogue pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Dans un coin reculé d'Irlande, en pleine campagne comme vous avez pu remarquer en entrant. Cette maison est extrêmement bien protégée et cachée. Personne ne peut la trouver, de toute façon, je suis le gardien du secret de cet endroit et nous sommes que six à y avoir mit les pieds. Bien évidement, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la propriété et si l'envie vous en prend, sachez que de puissantes barrières magiques vous en empêcheront.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas fou, il n'allait pas risquer de se retrouver face à l'autre face de serpent. Et de toute façon, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait un grand jardin, il pourrait sans peine y trouver un peu de solitude s'il avait besoin. Pour l'instant, le plus important pour lui était de réconforter Hermione comme il pouvait. Il se devait d'être là pour elle.

- Ensuite, reprit Dumbledore, j'aimerais que les noms de famille soient proscrits, je sais bien que cela ne se fera pas facilement mais maintenant que vous êtes du même côté, il serait temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard pétillant sur Harry et Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard avant de grimacer. Les semaines et mois à venir s'annonçaient vraiment compliqués.

- Harry, je te préviens tout de suite, Severus et Lucius ont reçu quelques consignes à ton propos.

- Qui sont ? s'enquit Harry le regard dur.

- Ils vont t'entrainer au duel et Severus va reprendre l'enseignement de l'occlumancie avec toi…

- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on s'entre-tue ? le coupa Harry avec colère. Les duels d'accord parce qu'il faudra que j'affronte l'autre cinglé à un moment, mais l'occlumancie ?

- C'est très important Harry ! trancha Dumbledore. Je veux que tu fasses tout ton possible pour y arriver et Severus sait ce qu'il a à faire, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois…

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

- Dernier détail, il y a deux elfes de maison à votre disposition dans cette maison. Ils logent juste à côté des cuisines, et l'un d'eux serait ravi de te revoir Harry, dit Dumbledore en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Dobby est ici ? s'exclama Harry en retrouvant son sourire.

- Oui, il était enchanté en apprenant que tu allais venir, sourit le vieil homme. Le deuxième elfe s'appelle Tiny et elle est aussi charmante que Dobby.

Dumbledore consulta rapidement sa montre et se dépêcha de se lever en voyant l'heure.

- Lucius, Drago, je vous laisse leur faire visiter la maison, je suis attendu, déclara-t-il.

- Aucun problème Albus, sourit Lucius.

Dumbledore les salua tous rapidement et se dépêcha de partir. Les larmes d'Hermione, qui s'étaient arrêtées pendant que Dumbledore donnait ses explications, venaient de se remettre à couler. Harry la serra de nouveau contre lui, faisant de petits cercles apaisants dans son dos.

- Peut-on visiter la maison ? demanda Harry en essayant d'être le plus poli possible.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Lucius. Ici nous somme donc dans le salon, la porte qui se situe à côté de la cheminée mène à la bibliothèque…

Au mot bibliothèque, Hermione avait relevé la tête et ils s'étaient tous les quatre dirigés vers la porte. En voyant l'étendu de celle-ci, Hermione avait eu un léger sourire au milieu de ses larmes.

Ils étaient ensuite retournés dans le salon et de là, ils étaient allés dans le couloir. C'était un long couloir qui partait de l'entrée et se séparait en deux. La première porte à gauche était celle du salon tandis qu'en face de celle-ci, le couloir partait sur les chambres.

Lucius les emmena d'abord jusqu'à la salle à manger et en passant, il leur désigna la seule porte sur la droite comme étant celle des toilettes. La salle à manger se situait directement au bout du couloir, décalée sur la droite. L'endroit était lumineux puisqu'il était composé entièrement de baies vitrées, qui donnaient sur la petite terrasse et de là, au jardin verdoyant qui semblait d'ailleurs très bien entretenu.

Il les ramena ensuite jusqu'au couloir des chambres. Ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine de chambres. Cinq sur la droite et cinq sur la gauche.

Lucius leur expliqua que chaque chambre avait une salle de bain privée. Une fois arrivée au milieu du couloir, il leur dit que la troisième à gauche était celle d'Harry et celle qui lui faisait face celle d'Hermione. Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Hermione se libéra d'Harry, prit sa valise et alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard anxieux de son meilleur ami. Harry rentra lui aussi dans sa chambre où il alla s'écrouler sur son lit. De là, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était grande, dans les tons bleus et le lit double dans lequel il s'était jeté était très confortable. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'armoire et s'empressa de ranger toutes ses affaires. Il libéra aussi Hedwige et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser sortir si elle le souhaitait. Dumbledore lui avait dit que, sa chouette ne pouvait de toute façon pas passer les barrières de protections.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'armoire et entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle était magnifique, une grande douche, une grande baignoire ainsi que des toilettes et un lavabo, le tout dans les tons bleus encore une fois.

Dans le salon, Lucius était plongé dans ses pensées. Drago l'observa quelques minutes avant de se décider à lui parler.

- Papa, appela-t-il doucement.

- Excuse-moi Drago, sourit-il en voyant son fils avancer lentement vers lui.

- La cohabitation ne va pas être facile, soupira-t-il s'asseyant près de lui.

- Il faut faire des efforts Drago, Severus ne m'a rien caché de ce que Potter, ou devrais-je dire Harry maintenant, et toi faisiez. Vous étiez deux gamins, mais il est temps que vous grandissiez tous les deux.

Drago se renfrogna avant de demander :

- Tu l'apprécies ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je ne le connais pas Drago, répondit-il avec un sourire. Voldemort m'a apprit à le détester parce qu'il était Potter et moi, je t'ai appris à le détester pour que tu suives mes traces mais maintenant que ces traces ont changé, il est temps de découvrir qui se cache derrière Potter.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête, obligé d'admettre que son père avait raison. Il connaissait Potter le Survivant, mais il ne connaissait pas Harry. Tout comme Harry ne connaissait pas Drago et Lucius, il ne connaissait que Malefoy, des hommes froids et arrogants. D'ailleurs, très peu de gens savaient ce qu'il y avait sous la carapace d'un Malefoy ou du Survivant.

Harry était tout de même intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui avait amené Malefoy père et fils à changer de camp ? Et où était Malefoy mère ? Etait-elle restée au côté de sa cinglée de sœur ?

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Oui ? répondit-il.

- Pot... Harry, on t'attend pour manger, murmura Drago. Et préviens Grang… Hermione, se reprit-il encore une fois.

- D'accord, on arrive, dit-il en se levant.

Il alla frapper à la porte d'Hermione tandis que Drago était déjà reparti. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit qu'elle tentait de se reprendre.

- On va manger Hermione, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avant d'hocher la tête. Elle s'accrocha fermement au bras d'Harry et c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent la salle à manger.

Le début de repas se passa silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Lucius engage la conversation avec Harry. D'abord peu enclin à parler, Harry finit par baisser un peu sa garde et les trois hommes parvinrent à discuter calmement de choses banales. Hermione rejoignit la conversation seulement vers la fin du repas, mais Harry fut heureux de l'entendre.

Après le repas, Hermione alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque et Harry décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il emmena avec lui la vaisselle sale bien que Lucius lui ait dit que les elfes venaient la récupérer plus tard.

Il poussa la porte se situant au fond de la salle et arriva aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer la vaisselle sur une table, que Dobby s'était jeté sur lui et lui serrait les genoux.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix aigüe. Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Dobby, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher avant que je ne tombe s'il te plait…

- Pardon ! s'écria l'elfe en s'écartant aussitôt de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-il. Alors comme ça tu es venu travailler ici, avec les Malefoy ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

- Oui, Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby s'il voulait bien venir alors Dobby a dit oui mais les Messieurs Malefoy on beaucoup changé, raconta l'elfe. Dobby est très bien traité et Tiny aussi, rajouta-t-il.

- Où est Tiny ?

- Tiny se repose Monsieur, dans notre chambre qui est juste à côté.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer aussi Dobby, murmura Harry. Mais je reviendrais, c'est promis.

- Dobby sera ravi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'Harry sortait des cuisines.

Harry chercha l'un des Malefoy, il voulait un renseignement. Il passa donc par le salon et trouva Malefoy père.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui ? répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Les hiboux ou la cheminée ? Enfin quelque chose quoi…

- Aucun…

- Aucun ? s'exclama furieusement Harry.

- Albus passe régulièrement et si vous avez du courrier, il faut lui donner, il ira les poster, expliqua Lucius.

- Il aurait pu penser à un moyen de communication quand même ! pesta-t-il. Coincé ici et même pas moyen d'avoir de nouvelles !

- Vous êtes coincé ici pour votre sécurité alors…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai des gens à qui je tiens qui ne sont pas en sécurité et j'aimerais bien avoir de leurs nouvelles ! cracha-t-il.

Lucius se contenta d'hocher la tête, pas la peine de le pousser à bout dès le premier jour.

Harry sortit en trombe du salon, passa devant un Drago surpris sans même le voir et s'isola dans sa chambre après avoir prit soin de claquer la porte. Il fallait qu'il se calme, les Malefoy n'y étaient pour rien, il le savait, mais être ici et ne pas avoir de nouvelles des Weasley ou de Remus le mettait sur les nerfs.

Il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre et cela finit par le calmer. Il se changea alors et se glissa dans son lit, où il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis car si cette fic' n'intéresse pas, il est inutile de continuer à la publier...<br>A plus tard, j'espère, pour un nouveau chapitre =)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **voilà un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu, mais comme j'ai des partiels cette semaine, je ne pourrais pas publier donc le voilà avec un peu d'avance...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se leva, il se sentait reposé malgré un cauchemar qui l'avait une nouvelle fois tiré du sommeil au milieu de la nuit. Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Rogue était déjà là.<p>

- Je suis tout autant ravi de vous voir Potter, grinça Rogue.

- Sortez de ma tête ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

- Alors fermez votre esprit ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Harry ne répondit pas mais le fusilla du regard. Il alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Rogue et se retrouva à côté de Lucius.

A choisir, il choisissait Lucius, au moins, il ne s'était pas montré désagréable alors que lui… Il préféra penser à autre chose et se concentra finalement sur son petit déjeuner mais sa colère semblait irradier de son corps.

- Laisse-le tranquille Severus, finit par dire Lucius. Albus nous a demandé de cohabiter, pas de s'entre-tuer.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami.

- Sa colère est déjà sortie hier soir, tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire sortir de ses gongs à peine arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

- Il en avait après toi hier soir ? s'enquit-il moqueur.

- Non, après le manque de moyens de communications qu'il y a ici, répondit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas finit de débattre sur moi ? les coupa furieusement Harry. J'aimerais prendre un petit déjeuner dans le calme si ça ne vous dérange pas !

- Sur un autre ton Potter ! claqua Rogue.

- Vous n'êtes pas supérieur à moi ici alors je m'adresse à vous comme je l'entends ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec fureur.

- Cours de duel à 10h, Potter, dans le jardin, dit Lucius pour les interrompre.

Harry hocha la tête et se dépêcha de manger pour aller se préparer. Rogue était là depuis seulement quelques minutes et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida finalement de prendre une douche, au moins, il savait que ça le calmerait.

- Severus, laisse-le un peu. Il est déjà suffisamment énervé de devoir habiter avec nous alors n'en rajoute pas, le réprimanda Lucius.

- Depuis quand tu défends Potter ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne le défends pas ! Il ne t'avait rien dit que déjà, tu l'as agressé en utilisant tes capacités de legilimens. Il est déjà furieux qu'Albus l'oblige à recommencer l'occlumancie avec toi alors…

- Car tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse de lui apprendre ça ? le coupa Rogue avec irritation.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu n'y mets pas du tien pour que cela se passe bien ! Il ne t'avait rien dit par Merlin ! Il a autre chose à penser en ce moment, tu verrais son regard dès qu'il est avec Granger…

- J'aurais aimé les sauver mais le temps que je prévienne l'Ordre, il était déjà trop tard, murmura-t-il sombrement en se calmant aussitôt.

- Ne t'en veux pas, mais reconnaît que Potter a assez de soucis comme ça, pas la peine de déclencher des disputes pour rien ! Et je te préviens, je ne vous supporterais pas longtemps si je vous entends vous disputer à longueur de journée !

Il hocha finalement la tête et les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le jardin pour attendre Harry, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sur ses talons.

- Bon Potter, commença Rogue en essayant d'être un peu plus aimable que tout à l'heure. Vous aurez un entrainement tous les jours si possible et pour l'occlumancie, on en discutera plus tard, vu ?

Harry hocha la tête sans perdre du regard les deux prunelles noires.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous allez apprendre des sorts de magies noires et vous aurez plutôt intérêt à les maîtriser correctement sinon les conséquences pourrait être désastreuses aussi bien pour vous, que pour nous.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. De la magie noire ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea-t-il amèrement. Il savait cependant que pour battre Voldemort, il fallait qu'il devienne excellent en duel et qu'il maîtrise parfaitement sa magie.

- On va faire simple, l'un de nous vous attaque et vous devez répliquer dans le but de nous maîtriser. Des questions ?

- Juste une, je commence avec qui ? s'enquit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Pressé, murmura Rogue avec un léger sourire.

- Avec moi, répondit Lucius tandis que Rogue rejoignait Drago et érigeait des protections autour d'eux deux.

Lucius attaqua aussitôt mais Harry était prêt et n'eut aucun mal à contrer le sort. Il se rendit cependant rapidement compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas le niveau face au blond, qui faisait pleuvoir sur lui des sortilèges, dont un certain nombre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se fit finalement touché par un sort de brûlure qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et Lucius l'immobilisa. Dès qu'il lui eut rendu sa mobilité, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son bras gauche qui était maintenant complètement cloqué.

- Donnez votre bras, murmura Lucius en s'approchant.

Harry lui tendit avec une grimace et Lucius le prit délicatement dans une main avant de parcourir la brûlure avec sa baguette.

- C'était quoi ce sort d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

- Un sort de magie noire, répondit Drago qui les avait rejoints.

- Évidemment, marmonna Harry.

- Tous les sorts de magie noire ne sont pas faits pour tuer Potter, déclara Rogue avec sourire railleur. La plupart sont d'excellents sorts d'attaques, bien sûr, une grande partie d'entre eux blesse l'adversaire mais en aucun cas n'entraine la mort, comme celui qui vous a touché.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue venait de lui faire revoir sa vision de la magie noire en quelques secondes.

- On recommence ? demanda Harry avec entrain.

Il vit Lucius et Rogue échanger un regard surpris mais ils acceptèrent. Cette fois, ce fut Rogue qui se plaça face à lui et il se sentit aussitôt un peu plus nerveux que face à Lucius.

Rogue l'attaqua aussi rapidement que Lucius tout à l'heure.

Il s'était fait touché par plusieurs sorts assez douloureux mais il encaissait la douleur, il serrait les dents et continuait de riposter aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il ne put cependant rien faire lorsqu'un rayon bleu le frappa à l'épaule. Cette fois, il hurla de douleur et il entendit distinctement un autre hurlement en provenance de la terrasse. Hermione.

Elle accourait déjà dans sa direction, la peur inscrite dans son regard brouillé de larme. Il se releva et avança vers elle alors que Rogue le rejoignait.

- Harry, sanglota-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son torse.

- Hermione, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il alors que Rogue s'occupait déjà de son épaule ensanglantée. Je m'entraine, je dois m'entrainer et tu le sais…

- Ou… Oui, mais… mais j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru que tu… tu… tu allais me laisser aussi, tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu es mon frère Harry, tu… tu ne peux pas me… me laisser seule ! pleura-t-elle.

Dès que son épaule fut soignée, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes pour la calmer.

- Regarde, je vais bien. Ils me soignent dès qu'ils m'amochent, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire et se serra encore plus contre Harry.

- Je ne te laisserai pas, c'est promis, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je serais toujours là pour toi, 'Mione, toujours… Tu es ma famille maintenant et tu le sais, mais je dois combattre pour le battre un jour…

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête et parvint enfin à calmer ses pleurs. Harry lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit et il lui déposa un baiser sur le font. Il l'entraina ensuite vers la terrasse où les Malefoy et Rogue les attendaient.

- Potter, venez là, grogna Rogue. Vous êtes encore blessé.

Harry lâcha Hermione et s'avança vers lui. Rogue soigna toutes les blessures visibles avant de lui donner une potion.

- A ce rythme, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps avec vos potions, remarqua Harry.

- Je les ferais au fur et à mesure, répondit-il. Que croyez-vous qu'il y a dans le jardin ? railla-t-il. Et au cas où vous me poseriez la question, oui, j'ai un laboratoire de potions ici mais il est strictement personnel !

- Rassurez-vous, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de potions ! riposta-t-il sur un ton froid.

- Ce soir, après le diner, occlumancie, conclut-il en rentrant dans la maison.

Harry ronchonna, s'attirant un regard amusé de Drago avant qu'il ne rentre, suivit de son père.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé de la terrasse et Hermione vint se blottir contre lui.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que Rogue me laissera faire des potions avec lui ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

- Tu peux toujours lui demander, tu es brillante alors je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient sourit-il. Et d'où te vient cette idée ?

- J'ai envie de m'occuper mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de combattre et j'aime bien faire des potions, ça me change les idées… murmura-t-elle.

- Je comprends… Ce soir, ça va être un calvaire l'occlumancie… grogna-t-il.

- Mais tu sais très bien que tu dois l'apprendre, chuchota-t-elle. Si Voldemort lit dans ton esprit, comment veux-tu le battre ? Tu dois lui interdire l'accès mais pour ça, tu as besoin de Rogue…

- Je sais tout ça, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que mes relations avec Rogue sont très… Compliquées. Il me voit comme une sorte de réincarnation de mon père, il ne voit pas que je ne suis pas comme lui… soupira-t-il.

- Je suis sûr, qu'au fond de lui, il sait tout ça, le consola Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'il agit avec toi de cette façon, il ne veut sûrement pas changer…

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est blessant de se faire rabaisser pour des choses que l'on n'a pas faites…

Hermione opina silencieusement, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Drago, qui était venu pour essayer d'améliorer ses relations avec les deux Gryffondors, avait entendu la fin de la conversation et il ne pouvait que se poser des questions. Il était vrai que son parrain n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'impartialité envers Harry mais jusque là, il avait mit ça sur le fait qu'il était Potter, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la raison pouvait être complètement différente.

Sa curiosité l'emporta, il voulait des réponses. Il partit donc les chercher auprès du principal intéressé : son parrain. Et puis, s'il ne parlait pas, il était persuadé que son père était au courant.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. En milieu d'après-midi, Hermione avait prit son courage à deux mains et était partie trouver Rogue pour lui demander si elle pouvait faire des potions avec lui.

Quand elle retrouva Harry, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle rayonnait. Rogue avait accepté.

Harry était soulagé, il espérait qu'elle allait se reprendre grâce aux potions. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle, mais il veillait, il ne la laisserait pas, elle avait besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin d'elle.

Après le diner, Harry suivit Rogue en trainant fortement des pieds. Il l'emmena dans le salon et Harry se tendit dès que Rogue et lui furent face à face.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquez comment nous allons procéder, murmura-t-il avec froideur.

- Non, répondit entre ses dents.

- Très bien, alors fermez les yeux et faites-moi le vide dans votre tête, lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait, pas la peine de commencer une nouvelle dispute ce soir.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Rogue au bout d'un moment.

Harry avait à peine hoché la tête qu'il avait vu le sort sortir de la baguette de Rogue.

Dès que le premier souvenir arriva, Rogue était certain qu'Harry ne le repousserait pas. Il voyait en effet le corps de Cédric Diggory et la terreur venait de se graver dans les deux prunelles vertes. Il décida de maintenir un peu le sort pour voir la réaction d'Harry mais quand il vit qu'il était en train de tomber en arrière, il stoppa le sort et fit apparaître un matelas derrière lui.

Il s'avança précautionneusement de lui et il fut surpris de voir une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'il passe enfin au-dessus des souvenirs qui le terrifiaient. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution mais il doutait que Potter collabore.

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, surpris qu'aucun ordre n'ait fusé.

- Asseyez-vous, lui dit sèchement Rogue en lui montrant le fauteuil.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, surpris de la tournure que prenait cette séance d'occlumancie.

- Inutile de nier, vous ne parvenez toujours pas à repousser les souvenirs qui vous effrayent, déclara-t-il. La seule solution est que vous parliez de ce qui vous fait peur dans chacun de ces souvenirs afin que vous puissiez dominer vos peurs.

Harry hocha la tête, l'idée était loin d'être stupide, encore fallait-il qu'il sache ce qui lui faisait peur dans ses souvenirs.

- On va commencer par le souvenir que vous venez de revoir, qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Harry hésita, puis, réalisant que ça lui ferait du bien de parler, il se lança :

- Voldemort a tué suffisamment de monde… Cédric est la première personne que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux, Pettigrow l'a tué sans aucun scrupule, juste devant moi… J'ai peur de voir de nouvelles personnes mourir sous mes yeux, peur que ce soit une nouvelle fois de ma faute, peur que la prochaine fois ce soit quelqu'un à qui je tiens particulière comme Hermione, j'ai peur de tout ça… avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Rogue eut un fin sourire, enfin Potter se décidait à parler de tout ça. Il avait bien cru que personne ne parviendrait à lui faire dire ces mots. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il avait beaucoup de choses enfouies et il lui avait demandé de le faire parler s'il y parvenait.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à parler et quand Rogue lui dit que c'était bon pour ce soir, Harry se leva aussitôt. Une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et murmura un "merci" avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te remercie ? s'enquit Lucius avec curiosité en entrant dans la pièce.

- Rien ne t'échappe, grommela Rogue.

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Alors ?

- On a juste parlé, j'ai reporté la leçon d'occlumancie, répondit-il.

- Non ? Pas possible ! se moqua-t-il.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Rogue. Il était incapable de me repousser de son esprit à cause de souvenirs qui le terrifient !

- C'est bon, calme-toi Severus, sourit Lucius en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Tu sais que ton fils est venu me faire la leçon tout à l'heure ? déclara-t-il.

- Mon fils est aussi ton filleul je te rappel, et non, je n'étais pas au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi cassant avec Potter et quand il a sut, il a commencé à râler ! Tu y crois toi ? Ton fils veut que j'arrête de traiter Potter comme si c'était son père ! râla-t-il.

- Et tu sais qu'il a raison, ce qui te met encore plus en rogne, rit Lucius.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais le regard noir qu'il lança au blond suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison.

- Profite d'être ici pour essayer de connaître Harry et arrêter de voir en lui le fils Potter, rajouta Lucius avant de sortir du salon.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus aussi =)<br>La suite le weekend prochain puisqu'elle est déjà écrite...  
>Alors, reviews en attendant...?<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews =)_

_Ma semaine de partiels étant terminée, comme promis, voilà un nouveau chapitre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Dumbledore venait les voir environ une fois par semaine et à chaque fois, Harry et Hermione lui confiaient du courrier.<p>

Harry et Hermione avaient enfin réussi à connaître le vrai Drago. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été surpris quand ils avaient constaté que la froideur et l'arrogance n'étaient qu'un masque pour se protéger des autres. Il s'était enfin ouvert aux deux Gryffondors et il en avait été soulagé.

Ce n'est que deux mois après leur arrivé ici, qu'Harry avait enfin osé demander à Drago où était sa mère. La réaction de ce dernier les avait complètement pris au dépourvu, Hermione et lui. Le visage de Drago s'était figé avant qu'il ne leur réponde, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

- Elle est morte, Voldemort l'a tuée juste sous nos yeux à mon père et moi… Il voulait nous punir… C'est après ça que mon père a décidé de changer de camp… C'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas reçu la marque…

Il s'était tu aussitôt ses explications terminées et il avait fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à sourire de nouveau.

Il avait fallut plusieurs semaines à Harry avant d'être capable de commencer à repousser les attaques mentales de Rogue. Mais s'il y était parvenu, c'était tout simplement car il avait réussi à évacuer de nombreuses peurs en parlant avec lui. Les disputes entre les deux hommes étaient de moins en moins fréquentes et à la place, ils avaient plutôt de longues discussions. Ils avaient enfin appris à se connaître et appréciaient maintenant de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Hermione avait elle réussi à faire le deuil de ses parents. Elle y était parvenue grâce à Harry mais aussi grâce aux potions. En les faisant, elle retrouvait un peu de sérénité et quand elle se sentait mal, c'était dans le laboratoire de potion qu'elle trouvait maintenant souvent refuge.

Harry et Hermione parvenaient à appeler Lucius par son prénom et même à le tutoyer, pour Rogue, ils avaient un peu plus de mal puisqu'il avait été leur professeur. Lui-même utilisait encore leur nom de famille même si, parfois, il les appelait par leur prénom.

Rogue enseignait toujours à Poudlard, il s'absentait donc pendant la journée mais revenait chaque soir et passait ses weekend ici.

Nous étions au mois de décembre et les premières neiges avaient déjà fait leurs apparitions.

Harry était en train de combattre Lucius. Il avait beaucoup progressé et il maîtrisait déjà quelques sorts de magie noire, mais pas suffisamment pour battre le blond.

Leur duel fut interrompu par Drago, qui leur cria de venir au salon, avec un air complètement paniqué sur le visage.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore était là mais il n'était pas seul. Rogue arriva quelques secondes après eux, Hermione sur ses talons.

- Severus, vite, fut les premiers mots que Dumbledore prononça en montrant la silhouette dans le canapé.

Harry s'avança vers le canapé afin de voir qui s'y trouvait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître et son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il sentit Hermione s'approcher, et il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Aucun d'eux ne put détacher son regard du corps de leur amie. Le visage d'un blanc cadavérique parcouru de nombreuses blessures tout comme le reste de son corps.

Harry reprit finalement le contrôle de lui-même et recula, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Il se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et parla :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Miss Weasley étant en vacances, elle était à un match de quidditch avec quatre de ses frères, les quatre plus jeunes, commença-t-il. Des mangemorts leur sont tombés dessus juste après le match et si des aurors n'avaient pas été présent, aucun ne s'en serait sorti…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron, Fred, Georges et Percy ? murmura Hermione la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Les jumeaux n'ont presque rien eu mais… Harry, Hermione, je suis désolé, Ron et Percy sont morts, les aurors n'ont rien pu faire, il était déjà trop tard, leur dit Dumbledore à voix basse.

- NON ! hurla Harry avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Cette fois, Hermione réussit à se maîtriser malgré les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. C'était à elle d'aider Harry. Pendant les moments qu'elle passait avec Rogue à faire des potions, il lui avait appris à canaliser sa douleur car plus d'une fois, elle avait craqué et il l'avait aidé. Leur meilleur ami était mort, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ne voulait pas y croire. Et Ginny, allait-elle s'en sortir ?

Elle serra Harry contre elle, sentant son corps trembler sous ses sanglots.

- Ron… Non… Ron… gémit Harry.

- Harry, souffla Hermione. On doit être fort, pour lui, pour Percy…

Elle sentit Harry acquiescer mais son chagrin semblait incontrôlable tellement la douleur était forte.

- Sont-ils en sécurité ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix tremblante en essayant de stopper ses larmes.

- Le Terrier est sécurisé, personne ne peut y accéder. Molly et Arthur y sont et les jumeaux vont y retourner… Charlie est toujours en Roumanie et Bill est parti vivre en France avec Fleur, leur apprit le vieil homme.

- Elle va s'en sortir Albus, déclara soudain Rogue en se redressant. Mais elle doit rester là, pas question qu'elle retourne au Terrier, elle aura encore besoin de soin à cause de certains sorts de magie noire…

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue et celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry poussa alors un soupire de soulagement au milieu de ses larmes.

Ginny fut transportée dans la chambre située entre celle d'Hermione et de Rogue et ce dernier interdit toute visite tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné son accord. Les deux Gryffondors tentèrent bien de protester mais ils se rendirent vite compte que c'était pour le bien être de Ginny, alors ils finirent par accepter.

Dès qu'il eut fini de manger ce soir là, Harry partit aussitôt dans sa chambre, oubliant sa leçon d'occlumancie. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa sa rage et sa douleur sortirent et sa chambre ressembla rapidement à un champ de bataille.

Tout le mobilier fut cassé, arraché, brutalement projeté contre les murs ou le sol, ses habits furent éparpillés un peu partout… Même ses lunettes n'y échappèrent pas et il les envoya violement contre un mur où elles cassèrent sous le choc.

Il finit par s'écrouler au sol, la douleur d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami embrasait chaque partie de son être. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Dans le salon, Rogue était inquiet, les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas refait surface depuis la fin du diner. Il savait que Drago était dans la bibliothèque et qu'il était seul donc Granger devait sûrement être au labo mais Potter… Il pensait à sa chambre ou le jardin.

- Lucius ? appela-t-il. Essaie de trouver Potter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchie et moi, je vais chercher Granger.

- Où penses-tu qu'ils soient ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pour Granger, je pense qu'elle est au labo et Potter, je dirais sa chambre mais… Fais attention, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ? Il doit être dans un état de détresse totale, il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, releva le blond.

- Potter fait souvent ressortir ses émotions par la colère d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant les cours d'occlumancie. Alors si ça ne va pas, viens me chercher au labo, on lui administrera une potion calmante.

Lucius hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent du salon.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lucius frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Harry et entra.

Quand il vit l'état de la chambre, il remercia intérieurement Severus de connaître aussi bien la personnalité d'Harry. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, il chercha le jeune homme du regard.

Il le vit derrière, ce qui semblait être un morceau d'armoire. Il avança lentement dans sa direction, prenant soin de faire du bruit pour lui indiquer sa présence.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et il devina la silhouette de Lucius malgré ses larmes et l'absence de ses lunettes.

Lucius s'agenouilla devant lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec son fils et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

De près, il pouvait voir la douleur briller dans le regard émeraude. Cette douleur, il l'avait déjà vu chez son fils, quelques jours après leur arrivée ici…

Il sortit finalement sa baguette et répara le canapé. Il aida ensuite Harry à se relever et il s'assit avec lui dedans. Harry chercha aussitôt un peu de réconfort dans les bras de l'homme. Lucius passa alors un bras derrière lui et lui frotta doucement le dos pour le réconforter alors qu'Harry pleurait sans aucune retenue sur son épaule.

Lucius ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, toujours est-il qu'il sentit Harry se calmer lentement.

Quand Harry se redressa, il se sentit gêné en constatant qu'il était dans les bras de Lucius. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être assis sur le canapé et encore moins de l'homme sur qui il pleurait. Il chercha aussitôt ses lunettes dans ses poches mais après quelques secondes, il se souvint les avoir jeté quelque part.

- Que cherches-tu ? s'enquit soudain Lucius.

- Mes lunettes, mais je les ai balancé contre un mur, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Tu veux vraiment les remettre ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois rien sans, je te rappel, grogna-t-il.

- Il existe un sort qui peut remplacer tes lunettes, sourit-il devant l'air stupéfait du plus jeune. Alors, tu veux toujours les remettre ?

Harry lui fit signe que non.

- Ne bouge pas et garde les yeux bien ouverts, murmura Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur ses yeux.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit et il sentit de petits picotements désagréables dans ses yeux.

- Ferme les yeux maintenant, lui dit Lucius.

Harry le fit aussitôt afin de chasser la sensation désagréable.

- Tu peux les rouvrir et me dire ce que tu constates…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il constata que sa vue était parfaite, encore mieux qu'avec ses lunettes.

- Fantastique, murmura-t-il. Merci.

Lucius lui rendit son sourire avant de lui montrer sa chambre. Harry grimaça, il ne se souvenait pas avoir mit un tel bazar.

Les deux hommes se mirent debout, baguette en main afin de tout remettre en ordre.

Avant de sortir, Lucius s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et lui dit :

- Severus te l'a déjà dit, la destruction ne t'aide pas…

Harry le regarda partir, conscient qu'il avait raison mais il avait eu besoin de se défouler. Et c'est en pensant à son meilleur ami qu'il s'endormit.

Lucius retourna au salon, où Severus l'attendait.

- Tu en as mit du temps, j'ai failli venir voir ce qui se passait plusieurs fois, déclara aussitôt Severus.

- Si longtemps que ça ? s'enquit Lucius.

- Oui, ça fait presque deux heures… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il avait ravagé sa chambre et vu l'était dans lequel il était, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, lui apprit-il. Il était en larme et son chagrin semblait complètement hors de contrôle, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne se calmerait jamais…

- Typiquement Potter, rétorqua-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Arrive-t-il à dormir ? Je veux dire, fait-il des cauchemars ? l'interrogea Lucius.

- Oui, mais comme tu le sais déjà, ce ne sont pas forcément des cauchemars à proprement parlé. Certains sont des sortes de vision à cause de sa connexion avec le Lord et il est très réticent à parler de ça, grommela-t-il. Je dois lui tirer les vers du nez avant qu'il n'accepte de se confier…

- On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir… Qui sait ce qu'il voit… songea Lucius. Et comment allait Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Au moins, elle n'avait pas ravagé le labo, railla-t-il. Mais moralement, ce n'était pas la grande forme non plus… Ça lui fait beaucoup d'un coup, d'abord ses parents et maintenant Weasley…

Lucius n'ajouta rien et les deux hommes laissèrent le silence s'installer, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et Ginny était toujours plongée dans un coma que Rogue appelait réparateur. Il avait laissé Hermione et Harry aller la voir deux fois mais pendant très peu de temps.

En ce début d'année, Harry réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de laisser Remus venir. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis la mort de Ron, Harry avait beaucoup changé.

Il ne laissait pas paraître grand-chose mais les habitants de la maison s'en était bien rendu compte car son humeur pouvait changer en une fraction de seconde. Il se livrait aussi beaucoup moins facilement à Rogue pendant les séances d'occlumancie mais sa rapidité à apprendre de nouveaux sorts pendant les duels sembla décupler. A chaque duel, sa rage de vaincre était clairement inscrite dans son regard.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que Lucius le surveillait de très près, ce qui l'avait intrigué et l'avait poussé à en parler avec Drago. Ce dernier n'ayant rien remarqué de spécial, il n'avait pas pu beaucoup l'aider mais il lui avait promis d'analyser le comportement de son père dans les jours à venir. Harry l'avait remercié avec un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne sortent voler un peu dans le jardin, malgré le froid et la neige.

Alors qu'Harry était en train de combattre contre Lucius dans le jardin, il ne vit pas Dumbledore et Remus se joindre à Rogue pour l'observer.

- Il devient redoutable, commenta Dumbledore.

- Oui, depuis la mort de Weasley, il s'est complètement transformé, leur apprit Rogue. Merci d'avoir accepter que Remus vienne, ajouta-t-il.

- Il est si mal que ça ? s'enquit le lycanthrope.

- Il ne montre rien et il parvient à mettre quelques barrières mentales pour pas que je sache mais avec Lucius, on le surveille et il a remarqué qu'il faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, expliqua-t-il.

- Et il ne vous parle plus de ce qu'il ressent ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

- Non, il est de plus en plus réticent, répliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je resterais là le temps qu'il faut, murmura sombrement Remus. Qui garde un œil sur lui la nuit ?

- Lucius, répondit aussitôt Rogue. Il est dans la chambre voisine. Moi je garde un œil sur Granger et Weasley…

- Et il n'a jamais essayé de le réveiller quand il faisait des cauchemars ? demanda Remus.

- Non.

- Il devrait essayer alors, ajouta Remus. Il parlera peut-être plus facilement à chaud, je veux dire…

- J'ai bien comprit ce que tu veux dire, le coupa Rogue. J'en parlerai à Lucius.

- Où sont donc Hermione et Drago ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

- Surement dans la bibliothèque ou au salon à discuter, répondit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle semble beaucoup se reposer sur lui depuis la mort de Weasley, je ne dirais pas que Drago l'a remplacé, il ne pourra jamais le remplacer, mais il apporte un certain réconfort aux deux Gryffondors, ajouta-t-il. Il est le pilier stable dans ce nouveau trio…

Remus et Dumbledore approuvèrent et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Et comment va Miss Weasley ? s'enquit Dumbledore, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Je pense qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, son sommeil commence à être agité et physiquement, elle a entièrement récupérer, les informa Rogue. Il faut laisser le temps à son esprit de revenir et d'admettre ce qui s'est passé…

- Remus ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que je te soigne, grommela Lucius en arrivant derrière lui.

Mais Harry semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, il était dans sa bulle, Remus était là. Remus, celui qu'il considérait comme un père depuis la mort de Sirius… Remus.

Dumbledore, Rogue et Lucius rentrèrent discrètement dans la maison pour laisser les deux hommes se retrouver. Lucius soignerait Harry plus tard.

- Je suis si heureux que tu sois là, murmura Harry en cachant son visage dans le torse de Remus.

- Je suis content de te revoir aussi, sourit-il. Tu me manquais.

- Comment va Tonks ? s'enquit-il.

- Bien mais elle n'était pas très ravie que je vienne ici pour une durée indéterminée, répondit le lycanthrope sur un ton amusé.

- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ?

- Essaie de négocier ça avec Albus, sourit-il.

Harry hocha la tête et fit une entrée remarquée dans la salle à manger où Dumbledore, Lucius et Rogue discutaient.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous autoriser Tonks à venir ici ? Remus s'inquiéterait beaucoup moins pour elle et en plus, elle apporterait beaucoup ici, enchaina-t-il.

Remus observa la scène avec un regard amusé, Harry était plus que décidé à ce qu'elle vienne ici.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore.

- S'il vous plaît, professeur, supplia-t-il. Ginny va avoir besoin d'une femme près d'elle et Hermione, bien qu'étant sa meilleure amie, ne pourra pas tout lui apporter… Tonks est un exemple de bonne humeur… S'il vous plaît…

Harry avait le regard suppliant et Lucius et Rogue étaient fortement amusés par la petite scène qu'il jouait devant eux.

- Très bien, soupira le vieil homme. Je la ferais venir demain.

- Merci beaucoup professeur ! s'exclama Harry ravi.

Harry se retourna vers Remus et lui lança un regard étincelant. Celui-ci vint lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux en venant le remercier.

Soudain, Harry fut saisit de tremblements et son visage devint blanc comme un linge. Remus le rattrapa alors que ses jambes cédaient et qu'il perdait connaissance.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je n'ai pas coupé au bon endroit^^<em>

_La suite, je la publierais dans la semaine normalement..._

_A bientôt !  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>- Harry ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.<p>

- J'aurais du le soigner avant, maugréa Lucius. Il n'est jamais bon de laisser trop longtemps des blessures dues à la magie noire.

- Quel sort l'a touché ? le questionna Rogue.

- Plusieurs, soupira le blond.

- On l'emmène dans sa chambre, déclara Rogue. Je le soignerais là-bas.

Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et alla l'allonger dans son lit.

Rogue commença aussitôt à passer sa baguette sur le corps, encore frissonnant d'Harry, sous les regards inquiets des trois autres.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, dit soudain Rogue après plusieurs minutes. Il n'y a pas que les sorts qui l'ont affaibli, il aurait aussi du aller manger quelque chose après le duel. Dès qu'il se réveille, c'est repas obligatoire.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit faible et dès qu'il se redressa, sa tête tourna.

- Harry, enfin ! s'exclama Hermione qui était assis dans le canapé en compagnie de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils venaient s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu as fait un malaise, répondit Drago. Les sorts qui t'avaient touché pendant le duel plus ta faim, n'étaient absolument pas compatibles, plaisanta-t-il. Et sur ordre de Severus, tu dois te rendre dans la salle à manger.

- Je vais leur dire que tu arrives, murmura Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

- Aller, debout ! s'exclama Drago.

Harry se leva lentement mais sa tête tournait encore. Ses jambes étaient encore toutes flageolantes et il dut se rattraper au lit pour ne pas se retrouver par terre.

- J'ai compris, dit Drago avec un sourire amusé. Je t'aide à atteindre la salle à manger. Mais ce n'est pas malin de ne pas aller manger aussitôt après les duels que tu fais !

Harry lui fit un sourire alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Harry, sourit Remus lorsqu'il arriva. Content de te voir debout…

- Debout est un bien grand mot, se moqua Rogue.

- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais mangé, répondit-il.

- J'espère bien ! répliqua Drago. Je ne vais pas servir de béquille toute la journée, plaisanta-t-il.

- Dumbledore est parti ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'il commençait à dévorer son repas.

- Oui, répondit Remus. Mais il revient demain avec Tonks puisque tu l'as brillement convaincu tout à l'heure.

Harry sourit et continua d'engloutir la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

- La prochaine fois, rappelle-toi de manger après le duel et surtout, laisse-nous le temps de te soigner ! le réprimanda Lucius.

- J'étais tellement content de revoir Remus que j'ai oublié que j'avais mal, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu arrives à en oublier que tu as mal toi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et ne répondit rien mais tous avaient remarqué que son regard s'était assombri.

Cette nuit là, Lucius se fit de nouveau réveiller par le sortilège qui lui indiquait qu'Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il se précipita aussitôt dans sa chambre et le vit s'agiter dans tous les sens en criant.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et hésita. Il savait que Remus avait dit à Severus qu'il fallait le réveiller mais il appréhendait un peu la réaction d'Harry. Après un dernier soupire de résignation, il commença doucement à secouer Harry en lui chuchotant des paroles pour l'apaiser.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se jeta directement dans les bras de l'homme, sans avoir pris le temps de vérifier qui c'était.

Lucius le sentait trembler tout contre lui et il entendait sa respiration saccadée.

- Chut Harry, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce tout en le serrant contre lui.

Harry se calma lentement entre ses bras, il avait reconnu la voix de Lucius mais pour rien au monde, il ne serrait sorti des bras protecteurs et réconfortants de l'homme en cet instant.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu, chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien. Rogue avait déjà essayé de le faire parler de ses cauchemars mais il avait édulcoré pour ne pas tout dire. Il savait cependant que son ancien professeur savait qu'il lui cachait des choses.

Finalement, il fit non de la tête et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Lucius soupirer mais s'étonna qu'il ne le questionne pas d'avantage.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de l'homme et se réinstalla sous sa couette. Il croisa alors le regard de Lucius qui lui fit un léger sourire, qu'Harry lui rendit.

- Essaie de te rendormir, murmura l'homme en se levant.

Avant de fermer la porte, Lucius entendit distinctement un "merci" qui lui étira un sourire.

Quand Lucius arriva dans la cuisine, Severus et Remus était déjà là.

- Tu es plus tard que d'habitude ce matin, remarqua aussitôt Severus.

- Harry, répondit simplement Lucius.

- Encore un cauchemar ? soupira Remus.

Lucius hocha la tête.

- Et tu as réussi à savoir quelque chose ? s'enquit aussitôt Severus.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu parler mais il a semblé hésiter, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- S'il commence à hésiter, c'est qu'il va se livrer dans peu de temps, déclara Remus.

- J'espère bien, marmonna Lucius. Et toi Severus, cette nuit ?

- Rien du côté de Granger, mais Weasley s'est réveillée pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger, révéla-t-il.

- Replonger ? releva le blond.

- Oui, elle n'était simplement pas prête à revenir mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours…

- C'est une bonne chose que Dora vienne alors, sourit le lycanthrope.

- Dora ? l'interrogea Lucius.

- Tonks si tu préfères, ajouta Severus. Mais étant son mari, Remus l'appelle toujours Dora…

Le lycanthrope rougit légèrement alors que le sourire de Severus s'étirait.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Drago en arrivant.

- Quelle vitalité de si bon matin, se moqua son parrain. C'est rare !

- Mais toi, tu ne change pas, tu es toujours aussi sarcastique de si bon matin ! riposta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'il s'asseyait auprès de son père.

Severus le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'impressionna nullement son filleul puisque son sourire s'étira, ravi d'avoir remporté ce petit face à face avec son parrain.

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione. Les deux Gryffondors prirent donc tranquillement leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Remus.

- Salut ! répondirent Harry et Hermione.

- J'espère que tu as prit un bon petit déjeuner Harry car Severus et Lucius t'attendent au jardin pour ton entrainement.

- Déjà ? J'y vais alors, sourit-il. Et au fait, Tonks arrive quand ?

- Tout à l'heure, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et courut jusqu'au jardin, où les deux hommes l'attendaient.

Dès que Rogue le vit, il l'attaqua alors que Lucius abordait un léger sourire et se tenait à l'écart. Harry fut surpris de cette attaque mais eut le réflexe d'éviter le sort tout en sortant sa baguette. Severus avait mit le niveau assez haut dès le début et Harry ripostait tant bien que mal.

Vingt minutes plus tard et après s'être prit plusieurs sorts dont certains assez douloureux, Harry fut éjecté de plusieurs mètres et sa baguette lui échappa. Le contact avec le sol fut brutal et ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc. Il ne tenta même pas de se lever puisqu'une de ses jambes semblait complètement paralysée.

- Tu commences à te défendre plutôt convenablement Harry, déclara la voix de Rogue qui lui paraissait lointaine.

La voix de Rogue ? releva aussitôt Harry dans sa tête. Et depuis quand il me tutoie ? Il l'avait déjà entendu l'appeler Harry donc ça, ça ne le choquait pas mais le tu…

- Je peux te vouvoyez de nouveau si tu préfères, railla-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

Harry fit non de la tête et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Et ferme ton esprit même si tu es fatigué, lui dit-il.

- Aller Harry, ouvre les yeux et debout ! s'exclama Lucius.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes avant que sa vue ne redevienne correct. Lucius lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et il la prit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort qui me paralyse la jambe ? grommela-t-il en tentant de se stabiliser sur une seule jambe.

Si Lucius n'avait pas été là, il serait cependant retombé au sol. Harry prit donc appuie sur l'homme afin de tenir debout.

- C'est un sort très pratique que je t'apprendrais plus tard mais pour l'instant, arrête de bouger ! râla Severus.

Harry tenta de ne plus faire de mouvements mais sa jambe paralysée le brûlait et il ne put rester immobile.

- Arrête de gigoter ! grogna-t-il de nouveau.

- Mais t'es marrant toi ! pesta Harry. Comment veux-tu que je fasse avec une jambe paralysée, qui semble parcourue par je ne sais quoi qui me brûle !

Severus le regarda étrangement et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il l'observe ainsi.

- Tu l'as tutoyé, lui chuchota Lucius à son oreille voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ah… Là, il était mort. Par Merlin, comment avait-il put faire ça ? Tutoyer Sev… Non, Rogue ! Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute aussi, il entendait Severus toute la journée alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en vouloir... Et puis, le fait qu'il l'avait tutoyé tout à l'heure avait fini de persuader son esprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise tu…

- Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit de fermer ton esprit tout à l'heure ? dit Severus en l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Et pour soulager ta conscience, je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu m'as tutoyé, ça fait près de huit mois qu'on vit sous le même toit, il fallait bien que ça arrive mais ça ne change rien, arrête de bouger pour que je puisse contrer le sort qui te paralyse la jambe ! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau en lui jetant un regard noir. Lucius, débrouille-toi pour qu'il se tienne tranquille quelques secondes, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée !

Lucius se plaça donc derrière Harry, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre lui. Harry pesta intérieurement et quand il tenta de bouger de nouveau, un claquement de langue derrière lui, l'obligea à se tenir tranquille.

- Ce n'était pas si compliqué de te tenir tranquille, railla Severus après plusieurs minutes.

Harry le fusilla du regard alors que Lucius le relâchait. Il sentit des fourmillements dans sa jambe et s'appuya doucement dessus. Severus lui tendit une potion et après l'avoir sentie, il fit une grimace. Il la but avec beaucoup de réticence, comme à chaque fois et lui rendit la fiole vide.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, tes potions sont infectes la plupart du temps, grommela Harry.

- Elles sont faites pour soigner pas pour servir en rafraîchissement, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- N'empêche que c'est moi qui les bois le plus souvent, ronchonna-t-il. Faut que j'en parle à Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ? s'enquit-elle en arrivant.

- Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. S'il te plaît, 'Mione, trouve un moyen pour que les potions aient un meilleur goût !

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui répondre :

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais même si tu n'es pas brillant en potion, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas mettre n'importe quel ingrédient avec un autre… Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je t'adore 'Mione ! dit-il après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Et au fait, quelqu'un à récupéré ma baguette, elle m'a échappée tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Lucius lui tendit avec un sourire.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire lumineux. Et maintenant, je vais aller manger quelque chose avant de me prendre un sermon, ajouta-t-il joyeusement en filant vers la maison avec Hermione.

- Il commence à bien te connaître, rit Lucius.

- Et forcément, ça t'amuse, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p><em>Voili, voilou ! Nouveau chapitre publié ! Le prochain, c'est pour ce weekend ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours =) En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant !<br>A bientôt !  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews car ça fait vraiment plaisir de se connecter et de les lire ! Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu d'accès internet depuis vendredi donc je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre ce weekend comme j'avais prévu... Mais voilà le cinquième chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira =)  
>Bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>L'arrivée de Tonks avait mit beaucoup d'animation dans la maison. Elle avait toujours le mot pour rire et elle parvenait à leur faire un peu oublier les horreurs qui se passaient dehors.<p>

Ginny se réveilla complètement une semaine après l'arrivée de Tonks. Severus lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé et où elle se trouvait avant d'envoyer Harry et Hermione à son chevet. Ils restèrent de longues heures avec elle, parlant de tout sauf de sa famille. Elle leur posa des questions sur la vie ici et ils lui racontèrent, parlant de Drago, Lucius et Severus, qui n'étaient pas si horrible que ça, de Remus et Tonks qui étaient là depuis une semaine,…

Elle en arrivant finalement à poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis le début, les questions sur sa famille. Elle savait que Ron et Percy étaient morts et elle leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé.

Les mangemorts les avaient encerclés après le match, ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait Harry. Ils n'avaient pas répondu, de toute façon, ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Furieux, les mangemorts avaient attaqué et les cinq Weasley avaient riposté. Trois aurors les avaient rapidement rejoints alors qu'elle était déjà au sol, incapable de continuer à se battre. Elle avait vu Ron se placer devant elle pour la protéger, alors que Percy gardait un œil sur les jumeaux, qui malgré la situation, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de plaisanter entre eux. Elle se souvint ensuite d'avoir vu Ron s'écrouler devant elle, presque en même temps que Percy, tous deux touchés par un rayon vert. Mais après, c'était le trou noir, elle s'était évanouie.

Quand elle eut fini son récit, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait coupable de la mort de ses frères :

- Si je m'étais mieux défendu, je ne serais pas tombée au sol et Ron n'aurait pas eu à me protéger et…

- Ginny, non, murmura doucement Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais… Les mangemorts sont beaucoup plus forts que nous, ils sont entrainés, tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu et tes frères aussi, la rassura-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Harry leur tournait le dos, faisant semblant de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas leur montrer les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il savait, enfin il savait comme était mort son meilleur ami… Il était mort en protégeant sa famille, mort pour ne pas avoir dit où il se trouvait,…

Harry ne put tenir d'avantage, il sortit en courant de la chambre et fonça dans le jardin. Il croisa plusieurs personnes mais il était bien incapable de dire qui s'étaient.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la neige et se réfugia sous l'un des rares arbres ayant encore des feuilles. Il se mit alors à frapper dans le tronc de l'arbre, encore et encore, toujours plus fort... Il avait mal aux mains mais il s'en fichait, son meilleur ami était mort, sa sœur semblait détruite par la culpabilité, sa meilleure amie avait perdu ses parents,… Cette guerre le rendait fou, il ne supportait plus d'entendre chaque jour à la radio, le nom de nouvelles victimes.

Alors qu'il continuait à s'acharner sur l'arbre, il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui, des bras qui l'obligèrent à arrêter de taper, des bras qui l'écartèrent de l'arbre…

Il tenta de s'échapper, de retourner frapper l'arbre mais les bras ne firent que le serrer un peu plus fort. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, il abandonna et se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme. Il s'accrocha au devant de la robe de Lucius et laissa sortir toute sa douleur.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, l'homme s'asseoir sur un banc et l'attirer sur ses genoux. Il pleura puis tenta de nouveau de s'échapper pour retourner taper dans l'arbre mais encore une fois, Lucius ne le laissa pas partir. Il se mit alors à frapper ses jambes, il voulait avoir mal, avoir une douleur physique qui le distrairait de la douleur intérieure… Lucius lui coinça alors ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes et continua de serrer le jeune homme contre lui, attendant que la crise passe.

Lucius commençait à être habitué, chaque nuit le jeune homme se retrouvait dans ses bras après qu'il l'ait sorti de son cauchemar.

Harry mit beaucoup de temps à retrouver le contrôle de lui-même mais ses tremblements, ses larmes tout comme ses envies de se faire mal finirent par s'arrêter. Alors, pour la première fois, il parla sans que Lucius lui ait posé la moindre question. Il parla de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il expliqua pourquoi il tapait dans l'arbre, ce que Ginny leur avait dit,…

Lucius ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, il voyait Harry s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il était heureux que le Gryffondor ait prit l'initiative de parler.

Quand il eut fini de parler, le silence s'installa. Harry n'attendait de toute façon aucune réponse de Lucius, il avait juste parlé pour libérer ce qui lui serrait le cœur.

- J'ai croisé qui d'autres que toi quand je suis sorti ? s'enquit-il finalement à voix basse.

- Drago et Severus, répondit Lucius.

Harry souffla de soulagement, au moins Remus et Tonks ne l'avaient pas vu dans cet état.

Harry ne chercha même pas à rentrer, il était bien là, dans les bras de Lucius, sa tête contre son épaule, il se sentait tout simplement protégé et apaisé.

- Il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer, chuchota alors Lucius à son oreille après plusieurs minutes de silence. Severus va finir par s'inquiéter et va venir nous chercher…

Harry ne répondit dit rien mais se leva tout de même. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison et avant de rentrer, Harry murmura un "merci" avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Comme l'avait dit Lucius, Severus semblait les attendre. Il était assis dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'un Drago fort amusé de voir son parrain s'inquiéter.

Harry partit aussitôt dans sa chambre, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et il ne demandait que son lit. De son côté, Lucius s'était assis face à Severus et ce dernier l'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé dès que Drago fut parti. Lucius lui raconta donc et Severus eut un sourire lorsqu'il lui dit qu'Harry avait parlé de lui-même.

En ce début de mars, Drago commençait à avoir des doutes face au comportement de son père envers Harry. Il savait que son père avait toujours préféré les hommes et que le mariage avec sa mère était arrangé, comme dans toutes les familles de sang-pur. Son père n'avait presque jamais abordé ce sujet, puisqu'aimer une personne du même sexe que soit était très mal vu pour des partisans de Voldemort. Un soir, il se décida cependant à aller questionner son père. Il le trouva dans le jardin, assis sur un banc à regarder les étoiles.

- Papa ? appela-t-il en s'approchant.

- Oui ? répondit-il en tournant son regard vers son fils.

- Je me pose des questions par rapport à ce que tu ressens pour Harry, lâcha-t-il son regard dans celui de son père.

Lucius ne répondit rien, il se contenta de scruter attentivement son fils qui n'ignorait pas son penchant pour les hommes. Il lui avait dit dans les premiers jours où ils étaient arrivés ici, lui expliquant qu'il tenait beaucoup à Narcissa mais qu'elle était plus comme sa meilleure amie que sa femme. Drago avait été surpris mais finalement, il s'en fichait puisque son père avait toujours prit soin de sa mère. Et puis, sa mère avait toujours été au courant mais étant tous deux des sang-pur, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper au mariage arrangé.

- Ai-je raison ? s'enquit-il avec un léger sourire face au silence de son père.

- Tu es beaucoup trop curieux Drago, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Pas curieux, attentif, reprit-il.

Lucius lui sourit et se remit à contempler les étoiles.

- Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry n'a eu que des petites amies, murmura-t-il sans le regarder.

Drago rigola doucement, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son père.

- Tu es mal renseigné, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, attendant que son fils veuille bien continuer son explication.

- A l'école, il est bel et bien sorti qu'avec des filles mais tu devrais lui demander à quoi il occupait ses journées entre la fin de la 7ème année et son arrivée ici, déclara-t-il.

- Au lieu de me faire attendre, répond toi-même à cette question, grommela Lucius.

Drago attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Il trainait dans des bars moldus, mais pas n'importe quel bar, que des bars à tendance homosexuel où il passait de nombreuses soirées à draguer, lui apprit-il en retenant un rire face à l'air qu'abordait son père. Surpris ? ajouta-t-il.

Lucius hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me dire tout ça ?

- Je voulais être certain de ce que j'observais, tu n'es pas très discret… Je me demande si Severus a remarqué quelque chose, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Il est même au courant, dit doucement son père.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux, dit Drago amusé. Vous êtes beaucoup plus proches que ce que vous ne voulez le montrer… Et vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de chose…

- Severus n'est pas un espion pour rien, il sait être discret et je n'ai pas été le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien non plus, ajouta-t-il songeur.

- C'est vrai… Mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui cacher éternellement ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, mais pour l'instant ma relation avec Harry est très bien ainsi…

- Tu es quoi ? Le protecteur ? le coupa son fils.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, sourit Lucius.

Drago soupira, s'attirant un regard amusé de son père.

Les jours continuèrent de passer, Ginny se remettait doucement grâce à la présence d'Harry et Hermione mais aussi grâce à Drago et Tonks.

Depuis avril, Harry avait commencé à réussir à battre Lucius au plus grand amusement de Severus.

Harry savait que plus il progressait en duel et plus son combat contre Voldemort approchait. De ce fait, il profitait de chaque jour passé dans cette petite maison auprès d'Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Drago, Severus mais aussi Lucius. Ce dernier était vital pour lui, chaque nuit, c'était lui qui le réconfortait après un cauchemar, lui qui venait le trouver quand ça colère explosait…

Depuis qu'il était ici, et en partie grâce à Severus, aucune vision de Voldemort ne lui était parvenue. A son plus grand regret, ça ne dura pas. En cette nuit d'avril, Lucius débarqua une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'Harry. Il comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar mais qu'en cet instant, l'esprit d'Harry était relié à celui du mage noir car une de ses mains étaient plaquée sur sa cicatrice. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps avant de ne réussir à le réveiller et Harry roula aussitôt sur le côté pour vomir. Lucius eut juste le temps de faire apparaître une bassine avant qu'il ne commence à renvoyer.

Harry resta ensuite affaler contre le bois du lit, la respiration bruyante et les yeux fermés. Après de longues minutes, il se leva et se dirigea à pas lourds vers la salle de bain.

Lucius le voyait trembler de la tête au pied et il avait aperçu une lueur de pure terreur dans son regard. Quand Harry revint de la salle de bain, il semblait un peu calmé mais l'horreur était encore inscrite dans ses deux émeraudes. Quand Harry fut recouché, Lucius s'approcha doucement de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena tout contre lui. Il sentit Harry se tendre brutalement, ce qui n'arrivait jamais après un cauchemar mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se serrer encore plus contre Lucius.

Alors, comme souvent depuis plusieurs nuits, Harry se livra sans que Lucius n'ait eu besoin de poser de questions. Il raconta tout ce qu'il venait de voir, tout ce qu'il avait eu l'impression de faire et encore une fois, Lucius le réconforta.

Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry était calmé, il tenta de retourner dans sa chambre, mais le jeune Gryffondor se blottit encore plus contre lui en murmurant un "reste" d'une voix désespérée.

Lucius ne songea alors plus une seule seconde à le laisser, la détresse de son protégé était trop visible. Il s'installa donc avec lui dans son lit, continuant de le rassurer en lui frottant doucement le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Harry finit par s'endormir, le point serré sur le t-shirt de Lucius et l'esprit tranquillisé par la présence de cet homme.

Le lendemain soir, Harry avait subi une longue et pénible séance d'occlumancie. Severus le faisait travailler plus dur que jamais là-dessus afin qu'il arrive à rester loin de l'esprit de Voldemort la nuit. Pour ce qui était de la journée, Severus ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'Harry avait enfin une très bonne maîtrise.

Alors que les jours continuaient de filer, Harry savait que l'heure du combat contre Voldemort approchait.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il était ici, et il avait acquis une maîtrise et une puissance assez impressionnante lorsqu'il combattait. Lucius et Severus avaient été d'excellents enseignants mais l'élève avait maintenant dépassé les maîtres.

Quand Severus arriva de Poudlard en compagnie de Dumbledore en cette journée d'octobre, tout le monde comprit que quelque chose était arrivée ou allait arriver.

- Il est en train de préparer une attaque à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, déclara aussitôt Severus.

- Alors j'y serais ! s'exclama Harry avec détermination. Il est grand temps d'en finir et je suis prêt !

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise mais ils virent la lueur de combativité dans son regard. Severus et Lucius savaient qu'Harry voulait de toute façon se venger de la mort de son meilleur ami et que plus rien ne pourrait maintenant l'arrêter.

- Quel est son objectif premier en attaquant Poudlard ? s'enquit Remus.

- La mort de Dumbledore afin de pouvoir s'emparer de l'école, admit sombrement Severus.

- Des aurors de confiances seront envoyé là-bas, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre bien évidemment, ajouta Dumbledore. Et ceux d'entre vous qui veulent combattre, viendront par cheminée. Pour les élèves, on a déjà trouvé pour les mettre en sécurité.

- Lucius ? Severus ? appela Harry. Je veux m'entrainer, maintenant, dit-il en partant déjà vers le jardin.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre. Tous allèrent d'ailleurs voir le combat entre les trois hommes.

- Il est vraiment impressionnant, murmura Remus. En un an, il a atteint un tel niveau…

- Il faut admettre que réussir à battre Lucius ou Severus est déjà remarquable alors réussir à les battre quand ils s'y mettent à deux… souffla Drago. Et il a une capacité à encaisser la douleur pendant les combats qui est hors du commun…

- C'est depuis que Ron est mort, murmura Hermione songeuse.

- Expliquez-vous Miss Granger, lui demanda Dumbledore qui était intéressé.

- Avec la mort de Ron, sa façon d'être en combat a entièrement changé… Sa rage de vaincre et de le venger lui ont permis d'atteindre le niveau qu'il a actuellement. Pour ce qui est de la douleur, j'en ai parlé avec lui plusieurs fois et… Enfin ce que j'en ai comprit c'est que pendant le combat, il enferme son esprit, il le protège de la douleur…

- Il ne ressent rien ? s'étonna Drago.

- Si, mais… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, il a travaillé là-dessus avec Severus… En gros, il arrive à convaincre son propre esprit qu'il n'a pas mal, qu'il ne doit pas en tenir compte… Mais il m'a expliqué que dès que le combat est fini, ses barrières mentales tombes et que c'était comme si tous les sorts lui arrivaient dessus en même temps…

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il a souvent perdu connaissance après ses entrainements… murmura Remus en faisant le lien.

- Oui, admit Hermione. La douleur était parfois tellement violente qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister…

- Il aurait pu en parler avant, grommela le lycanthrope.

- Seuls Severus et Lucius sont au courant, moi j'ai su car je lui ai posé des questions et qu'il a fini par m'expliquer, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est très impressionnant, déclara Dumbledore avec un air songeur dans le regard.

- En tout cas, Voldemort va payer pour la mort de mes frères ! s'exclama Ginny. J'ai hâte de voir ça…

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas ! riposta aussitôt Drago.

- Désolé Drago, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, je suis majeure !

- Je refuse, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-elle furieusement.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il le regard implorant.

Pour le coup, la colère de Ginny retomba aussitôt et sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago en train de l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, chuchota Tonks ravie à l'oreille d'Hermione. Je me demandais quand mon cher cousin allait se décider.

Hermione pouffa silencieusement mais était ravie pour Ginny et Drago, ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble.

Du côté du combat, Harry l'emporta mais il avait été sérieusement touché par plusieurs sorts des deux hommes. Il murmura rapidement les contre-sorts pour rendre leur liberté de mouvements aux deux hommes avant de se laisser tomber au sol, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Il avait une jambe en sang, un bras qui refusait de lui obéir et la douleur venait de l'envahir. Il eut cependant un pâle sourire lorsqu'il vit que Severus et Lucius n'avaient pas été épargné puisqu'ils se soignaient avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Excellent Harry ! le félicita Lucius en arrivant près de lui.

Harry grimaça et il était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

- On dirait bien que mon sort de paralysie progressive t'a touché, murmura Severus en constatant la raideur de son bras.

- Ouai, et avant que tout mon côté gauche soit entièrement paralysé, tu serais bien gentil de faire le contre-sort ! Et pour info, la douleur est assez intense alors grouille ! pesta-t-il à voix basse tout en luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Severus acquiesça et s'empressa de lui rendre sa mobilité.

- Harry, tu restes avec nous ! s'exclama Lucius en le secouant.

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de se refermer.

- C'est de toi ça Lucius ? s'enquit Severus en lui montrant la jambe d'Harry qu'il était déjà en train de soigner.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Tu n'as vraiment pas bougé assez vite sur ce coup là, tu aurais pu l'éviter !

Harry haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours clos.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry rouvrit enfin les yeux. La douleur avait diminué à son plus grand soulagement.

- Aller, debout ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucius en lui tendant une main.

Harry lui prit la main et se redressa lentement alors que sa tête tournait.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la terrasse, où tous les autres attendaient.

- Harry, pas de combat demain, le prévint Severus sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun compromis possible.

Harry grogna mais ne répondit rien, il savait que suivant les sorts qui le touchaient, il lui fallait plus de repos pour s'en remettre pleinement.

- Tiens, on dirait que ton fils s'est décidé à parler à Ginny, souffla Severus avec amusement à Lucius.

Lucius ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'étira, il était tout simplement heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux ou trois mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, au plus grand amusement des autres habitants de la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors, bien ou pas ?<br>Et pour la suite, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'elle arrivera demain ! Je vais, comme d'habitude, continuer de publier le mercredi et le weekend =)  
>A demain !<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promis hier, je poste le sixième chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours avant leur départ pour Poudlard, Harry surpris Lucius et Severus alors qu'ils se préparaient pour leur duel quotidien.<p>

- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me jeter le doloris pendant le combat ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

- Harry, souffla Lucius. On ne peut pas faire ça…

- S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Severus à voix basse.

- Car je veux savoir si je suis capable de contrôler cette douleur comme je contrôle les autres, avoua-t-il. Je veux savoir si je serais capable d'y résister si Voldemort me le lance, et je sais qu'il le lancera, c'est un de ses sorts favoris…

Il vit Lucius et Severus échanger un regard avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole :

- Je le ferais Harry, mais si je vois que tu ne le supportes pas, j'arrêterais aussitôt.

- Merci, sourit-il.

Harry l'emporta une nouvelle fois face aux deux hommes et il n'était pas trop amoché, juste un sort de paralysie. Après avoir délivré Severus et Lucius, il se laissa tomber au sol comme souvent et libéra son esprit.

Il dut se faire violent pour ne pas crier, aucun doute, Severus lui avait lancé le doloris. La douleur de ce sort combiné aux autres, l'envoyaient doucement dans l'inconscience. Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et il vit les deux hommes se précipiter vers lui.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Lucius.

- Pendant le duel, aucun problème, il résiste au doloris mais les conséquences sont là, la douleur après est encore pire, comme à chaque fois, souffla Severus en passant sa baguette sur le corps secoué de spasmes d'Harry. Lucius, empêche-le de sombrer, ajouta-t-il.

Lucius se mit alors à lui parler, l'obligeant à répondre et il le secouait dès qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Severus ? murmura le blond en voyant qu'il envoyait un patronus dans la maison.

- Hermione va m'apporter certaines potions pour le calmer, répondit-il.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une sacoche, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

- Après, la coupa Severus en versant déjà une potion dans la bouche d'Harry.

Harry prit au total, trois potions avant que son corps arrête de trembler et qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Ne compte plus sur nous pour te lancer ce sort, le prévint Severus le regard flamboyant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez lancé ? s'enquit Hermione en regardant Lucius et Severus à tour de rôle.

- Le doloris, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

- Quoi ? explosa-t-elle.

- Et c'était mon idée, rajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne aux deux autres.

- Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Baisse d'un ton avant que ma tête explose, lui intima Harry.

- Mais…

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant. J'avais mes raisons…

- Et puis-je connaître tes stupides raisons ? lui demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais contrôler cette douleur car Voldemort ne perd jamais une occasion de lancer ce sort, lui avoua-t-il.

Pour le coup, Hermione resta bouche-bée et elle dut admettre que c'était une raison loin d'être stupide. Elle hocha la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit alors et lui tendit une main pour se relever. Harry la prit et ils se tombèrent dans les bras tandis que Lucius et Severus s'éclipsaient discrètement.

La tension était à son maximum le jour du départ pour Poudlard. Voldemort devait attaquer en milieu d'après-midi, du coup, tous les habitants de la maison partaient à Poudlard dans la matinée. Drago était furieux et anxieux à la fois car Ginny avait refusé de rester en sécurité. De son côté, Harry était plus déterminé que jamais et contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions, en apparence il était complètement détendu.

Les premières attaques se firent sentir à 15h. Tous les élèves étaient en sécurités et tous les combattants étaient dans la grande salle. Il y avait les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre, des aurors, des élèves majeurs ayant voulu rester, des parents d'élèves et tant d'autres sorciers venus se battre pour la liberté.

L'infirmerie était intouchable car Dumbledore avait fait appel à la magie du château pour la protéger, elle était donc complètement hors de porté des partisans de Voldemort.

Harry sortit dans les premiers de la grande salle pour gagner le parc où les combats allaient se dérouler.

La bataille fut tout de suite intense. Des sorts fusaient de partout et des cris se faisaient entendre alors que des corps tombaient au sol.

Harry encaissait sort après sort, contrôlant parfaitement son esprit afin de ne laisser aucune douleur l'atteindre. Il voyait Voldemort mais avant de l'atteindre, il devait éliminer tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait que des personnes le couvraient par derrière mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire qui elles étaient. Tout son esprit était concentré sur un seul point : tuer Voldemort et venger ses parents, Sirius, Ron, Percy et tous les autres.

Il avançait méthodiquement, éliminant les mangemorts à coup d'avada.

- Lucius ! hurla-t-il en voyant l'homme tomber au sol.

Il n'avait pas vu quel sort l'avait touché mais l'homme ne bougeait plus. Sa rage explosa alors et il élimina rapidement les derniers mangemorts qui l'empêchaient de faire face à Voldemort. C'était, pour lui, une personne de trop qu'il aimait qui venait de tomber pour le protéger, car il était certain que Lucius était derrière lui depuis le début.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin face à Voldemort, le combat faisait rage depuis plus de trois heures déjà et il n'avait même pas conscience de son état puisqu'il maintenait son esprit à l'abri de toute douleur. En mémoire, il avait toutes les personnes que Voldemort lui avait arrachées, même s'il s'obligeait à ne pas trop y penser avant d'avoir tuer celui qui se tenait devant lui.

- Harry Potter, murmura Voldemort avec un grand sourire. Viendrais-tu me défier ?

- Oui ! répliqua Harry d'une voix dure alors qu'un dôme de lumière les entourait comme dans le cimetière plusieurs années auparavant.

Harry vit Voldemort plisser les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun sort ne pouvait transpercer le dôme alors que le sourire d'Harry s'étira.

- Aurais-tu peur ? le nargua Harry.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Dans quelques minutes tu seras mort, railla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Harry entre ses dents sans le quitter des yeux et en se préparant à le contrer.

Voldemort lui lança alors un sort, annonçant le début de leur duel et Harry l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté avec un grand sourire. Voldemort continua alors à faire pleuvoir sur lui de nombreux sorts dont certains touchèrent sa cible. Un éclair de panique passa alors dans le regard rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait aucune réaction face aux sorts qu'il avait reçu, qui pourtant auraient du le faire hurler de douleur. Il voyait Harry s'essouffler, devenir plus lent au déplacement mais à aucun moment il ne décela la douleur.

Il lui envoya alors le doloris, prenant soin de ne pas le louper afin de le faire regretter de l'avoir tant narguer plus tôt. Il crut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il vit Harry se pencher en avant en se tenant le ventre, là ou le sort venait de l'atteindre. Il se mit alors à exploser de rire, certain de sa victoire. Il n'entendit pas Harry murmurer l'avada kedavra et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard.

Voldemort s'écroula alors et Harry relança l'avada des dizaines de fois, pour être certain d'avoir atteint son objectif et d'avoir tué celui qui lui avait enlevé tant de personnes qu'il aimait.

Quand il lâcha sa baguette, un hurlement de douleur sortit de sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que le noir ne l'emporte.

* * *

><p>Voldemort était bel et bien mort et ses mangemorts qui avaient survécu à la dernière bataille avaient tous reçu le baiser du détraqueur.<p>

La maison d'Irlande n'avaient pourtant pas vu ses occupants s'en aller malgré la fin de la guerre, au contraire, il y avait eu de nouveaux arrivants. L'une des raisons qui les faisait rester était la troisième chambre à gauche.

Dumbledore avait en effet tenu à ce qu'Harry soit ramené ici afin qu'il puisse se remettre loin des journalistes et de la population sorcière.

Il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui était en convalescence ici, il y avait aussi Remus, Drago, Fred, Georges et Hermione.

C'est Lucius et Severus qui jouaient les infirmiers mais ils prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux et s'assuraient que chacun reçoivent les soins nécessaires. Ils étaient parfois aidés de Molly même si elle restait plutôt en cuisine pour aider Dobby et Tiny dans la préparation des repas car chacun avait un régime différent, suivant les blessures qu'ils avaient reçu. Tonks et Arthur s'occupaient de réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour que Severus puisse continuer de faire des potions et s'il n'avait pas le temps d'en faire, Dobby ou Tiny était envoyé à Poudlard pour en récupérer auprès de Mrs Pomfresh. Et Dumbledore passait tous les jours pour s'assurer de la santé de chacun.

Il avait fallut un mois avant que tous le château soit entièrement remis en état et pour que les cours reprennent. Dumbledore avait cependant dû se résigner à trouver un nouveau professeur de potion puisque Severus avait catégoriquement refusé de revenir tant qu'Harry et les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Presque deux mois après la fin de la guerre, seul l'état d'Harry restait préoccupant.

Remus, après deux semaines de coma avait ensuite rapidement récupéré d'une attaque de Greyback. Fred et Georges avaient eu beaucoup de chance car leurs plaisanteries avaient failli leur coûter la vie. Ils avaient tout de même été sérieusement touché par plusieurs sorts qui avaient fait pas mal de dégâts internes. Ils avaient donc été obligé de rester couché pendant un mois et d'après Lucius et Severus, ils n'étaient vraiment pas de bons patients. La première semaine, les deux hommes retrouvaient à chaque fois les jumeaux debout et il avait fallu que Molly s'énerve pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de rester alités. Cependant, dès qu'ils purent de nouveau marcher, ils s'étaient remis à la confection de leurs faces et les premières victimes avaient été Drago et Ginny.

Drago avait aussi écopé d'un mois au lit mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop car Ginny était au petit soin avec lui. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de son état car c'était pour la protéger qu'il s'était prit la plupart des sorts.

Et enfin Hermione avait fait une semaine de coma, principalement à cause des doloris répété que Bellatrix s'était amusée à lui faire subir avant d'être tué par Severus.

Les habitants de la maison s'étaient posés des questions à propos de la relation qu'entretenaient Hermione et Severus, au vu du comportement de ce dernier pendant la semaine où Hermione était inconsciente. C'est Drago qui avait "laissé échapper" la réponse dès qu'il avait pu quitter son lit, s'attirant un regard noir de son cher parrain qui s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête pour confirmer ce que son filleul venait de dire.

Harry n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Chaque jour Severus et Lucius lui faisaient des soins, qui consistaient principalement à lui masser les muscles avec des baumes pour éviter tout problème à son réveille. Ils lui faisaient aussi avaler des potions pour remplacer la nourriture. Du fait de son coma, ils n'avaient pas pu évaluer l'étendu des blessures internes car quelque chose les empêchait d'agir mais ils avaient soigné toutes les externes telles que les coupures ou les brûlures.

- Tu sais ce que je crains le plus ? demanda Lucius à Severus alors qu'ils massaient les jambes d'Harry.

- Non, répondit-il avec froncement de sourcils.

- C'est que son esprit soit encore protégé de la douleur car tu m'as dit qu'après avoir tué Voldemort, il avait crié et après plus rien, même pas des spasmes…

- C'est fort possible, ce qui sera une épreuve de plus pour son réveille, songea Severus. Il devra supporter la douleur, et si c'était pour ça qu'il ne se réveille pas…

- Explique-toi, grommela le blond.

- Quand la douleur est trop forte, il s'évanouit et si, depuis le début, il tentait de se réveiller mais que la douleur l'empêchait de revenir dans la réalité… Je vais tenter de lui administrer des potions d'anti-douleurs chaque jour et on verra s'il y a des changements, décida-t-il.

Une semaine après avoir commencé à lui donner des potions anti-douleurs, Harry commença à s'agiter et Lucius ne quitta plus son chevet. Severus aussi passait de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre d'Harry et c'était de plus en plus souvent qu'Hermione se glissait sur ses genoux en quête de réconfort.

Les autres habitants de la maison se posaient des questions sur l'état de santé d'Harry pour que les deux hommes passent la plupart de leur temps avec lui. Severus avait fini par leur dire qu'Harry était peut-être sur le point de se réveiller, et il avait lourdement insisté sur le peut-être pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite ce weekend =)<em>  
><em>Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?<em>  
><em>En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui arrive bientôt à sa fin, plus que trois chapitres à publier après celui-là et elle est terminée...<em>  
><em>A ce weekend !<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire à chaque fois !_

_Et petite précision, vous trouverez des phrases entre guillemets "...", en fait c'est ce que dit Harry à ces endroits, enfin, vous comprendrez quand vous en serez là dans la lecture, je tenais juste à le préciser. Ensuite, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait mal, très mal. Il ne savait pas où il était, tout était flou dans sa tête et la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Il sentait une présence près de lui, quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Mais où était-il ? Il voulait bouger mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir dans ce monde de douleur.<p>

Il batailla avec lui-même pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Il constata aussitôt que les rideaux devaient être tirés vu la très faible quantité de lumière qui filtrait et il ne pouvait que remercier la personne qui les avait fermés.

Il tourna ensuite le regard, puisque sa tête ne voulait toujours pas lui obéir et bouger, vers la personne qui lui tenait la main. Il croisa un regard acier et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il le croyait mort, il l'avait vu tomber…

Il observa quelques instants la pièce et la reconnu, il était en Irlande, dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le canapé et il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Hermione et Severus tendrement enlacé, qui ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

L'homme près de lui se racla alors la gorge et ses deux émeraudes vinrent aussitôt se replonger dans les deux prunelles grises avant que ses larmes ne commencent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Harry, murmura Lucius avec inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger, au risque de se mettre à hurler.

- Harry, ouvre les yeux, laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit pour savoir quoi faire pour t'aider, lui demanda Severus à voix basse.

Après un effort pour contrôler ses larmes, Harry rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus.

- Harry, dit-il dès qu'il eut comprit. Tu es déjà sous potion anti-douleurs, je vais aller t'en préparer une plus puissante mais en attendant, il faut que tu prennes l'autre sinon tu vas retomber dans le coma.

- Il a mal ? s'enquit Hermione dans un murmure alors que ses mains broyaient une de Severus et que des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Oui, admit-il. Mais ses larmes ne sont pas dues qu'à ça… Hermione, tu viens avec moi, on va faire la potion. Lucius, il a des choses à te dire, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en regardant Hermione et Severus sortirent de la chambre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

- Tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Harry fit oui avec les yeux.

"J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort… Je t'ai vu tomber et ne pas te relever… Je… Je…"

- Harry, le coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'était rien, Severus m'a remis sur pied juste après que tu nous ais débarrassé de Voldemort.

"Je ne voulais pas te perdre… J'ai eu tellement mal quand je t'ai vu au sol, j'ai cru qu'une autre personne que j'aimais était encore morte à cause de moi…"

- Même si ça avait été le cas Harry, ça n'aurait pas été à cause de toi. Je me battais pour la liberté, pour venger Narcissa qui ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon… Et tu sais, c'est moi qui ai eu peur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On avait tous peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, que tu nous laisses alors que tu nous avais rendu notre liberté…

"Ce n'est pas que grâce à moi, on a vaincu ensemble, le coupa-t-il. Mais ce jour là, j'ai comprit que je voulais rester avec toi… Je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais, ça fait trop mal… Je… Lucius, je t'aime tant ! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi !"

Lucius sentait toute la détresse d'Harry dans son esprit et il pouvait la voir sur son visage alors que ses larmes coulaient de plus belles.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre main faisait des cercles apaisants sur une des mains du plus jeune. Je ne te laisserais pas, c'est promis. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer depuis quand je t'aime. Tu pourras demander à Drago, il avait tout deviné et…

Lucius ne termina pas sa phase, il avait été interrompu par une pensée d'Harry et il ne put que lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. C'est donc avec beaucoup de précaution qu'il vint poser ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui fit se redresser Lucius. Il croisa aussitôt le regard amusé de Severus et celui curieux d'Hermione.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas du lui dire grand-chose, murmura-t-il railleur. Harry, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu es dans le coma depuis près de trois mois, nous avons pu soigner toutes tes blessures externes mais quelque chose, et je pense maintenant que c'est toi-même, nous a empêché d'agir sur tes possibles blessures internes. Si tu avais des fractures, nous n'avons rien pu faire donc soit tes os se sont remis correctement d'eux même soit non et les dégâts peuvent être important… Pendant deux mois tu n'as pas bougé du tout et nous avons conclut que ton esprit était encore à l'abri de la douleur, qu'inconsciemment tu reproduisais ce que tu fais pendant les duels pour ne pas souffrir, continua Severus. Il y a trois semaines nous avons donc commencé à te faire prendre une potion anti-douleurs pour te forcer à lâcher l'emprise que tu avais sur toi-même. Et une semaine plus tard, tu commençais à t'agiter. Tu sembles avoir libérer entièrement ton esprit, je vais en profiter pour voir si tu as des blessures internes, termina-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Severus grimaça en constatant l'étendu des dégâts avant d'échanger un regard avec Lucius.

- Harry, commença Lucius. On sait que tu as mal mais soigner les blessures internes est douloureux.

- Tu as plusieurs fractures, lui apprit Severus sur un ton mesuré. Ton organisme semble avoir entièrement empêché à tes os de se ressouder. Tu as cinq côtés ainsi que le tibia droit cassés et ta clavicule gauche de déboiter. Mais tu as un peu de chance, tes organes internes sont tous intact.

- On va devoir soigner tous ça maintenant Harry, reprit Lucius. On ne peut pas attendre, on sait que tu viens de te réveiller mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Dobby a été me chercher une fiole de potion à Poudlard, j'en avais laissé là-bas, c'est la plus puissante contre la douleur. Tu vas la prendre et dès que tu ressentiras les effets on s'occupera de tes dernières blessures. Hermione, je préfère que tu retournes avec les autres. Dis leur qu'Harry est réveillé mais qu'on doit encore s'occuper de lui et qu'on viendra leur donner des nouvelles plus tard, lui dit-il.

Elle voulut protester mais se retint en croisant le regard de Severus. Elle acquiesça avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry en lui chuchotant des paroles que seul lui entendit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit Hermione, dit Lucius, mais il m'a dit de te dire que lui aussi t'aimais et qu'il serait bientôt sur ses jambes pour… Pour tu sais quoi ? finit-il incertain.

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Lucius et Severus avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui rendit avec un pâle sourire tandis que les deux hommes étaient complètement déconcertés.

Harry prit ensuite docilement sa potion, qui était pourtant infecte. Il sentit la douleur refluer doucement et au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne partirait pas en entier. Il donna alors son accord à Severus pour qu'il commence, Lucius ayant décidé de rester près de lui et de lui tenir la main tout en lui parlant pour essayer de le détourner de ce que Severus allait faire.

Quand le premier sort le toucha, il cru que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le tenir fermement pour que Severus puisse le soigner sans risque.

Harry luttait pour ne pas crier mais ses dernières défenses s'écroulèrent lorsqu'un sinistre craquement se fit entendre.

Severus et Lucius n'en menaient pas large, ils savaient à quel point le soin de blessure interne était douloureux et chaque nouveau craquement arrachait un cri encore plus perçant à Harry.

Quand Severus eut fini, Harry tremblait de la tête au pied, son visage était trempé de larmes et il était complètement en sueur alors que son cœur battait aussi vite que s'il venait de faire du sport.

- Harry ? l'appela Severus d'une voix incertaine.

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait encore trop mal. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux de plonger dans son regard d'encre.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour la douleur, murmura-t-il. Tu prends déjà la plus puissante des potions anti-douleurs et non, tu ne peux pas te lever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? s'enquit Lucius.

- Il veut prendre un bain, maintenant…

- On va l'emmener comme on faisait quand il était inconscient, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

Harry sourit, il espérait que l'eau l'aide un peu à oublier la douleur. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que les deux hommes avaient déjà du lui faire prendre un bain et qu'il l'avait sûrement vu nu mais franchement, il s'en fichait. Ils l'avaient soigné, s'étaient occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps et il ne pouvait que les remercier, enfin quand il pourrait enfin parler car ses cris lui avaient fait perdre le peu de voix qui lui restait.

- Je te donnerais une potion pour ta voix tout à l'heure, lui dit Severus quand il eut comprit ce qui le préoccupait.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller prendre un bain maintenant ? s'enquit doucement Lucius.

Harry voulut hocher la tête mais ses muscles lui rappelèrent aussitôt qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils avaient mal. Il ferma instantanément les yeux pour refouler les larmes que la douleur avait fait revenir. Il sentait Lucius qui lui caressait doucement le bras et c'est ce contact qui l'aida à se calmer.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Lucius et Severus le portèrent jusqu'à la baignoire où ils avaient déjà préparé un bain chaud rempli de mousse. Harry soupira de soulagement dès qu'il fut dans l'eau car même si les deux hommes prenaient toutes les précautions pour le transporter, chaque secousse se répercutait sur son corps de façon très douloureuse pour lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en constatant que Severus n'était plus là. Harry planta son regard dans celui de Lucius afin de lui poser la question.

- Il est parti rassurer les autres et te chercher une potion pour ta voix, lui apprit-il.

"Alors comme ça, Hermione et Severus sont ensemble ? s'enquit-il afin de penser à autre chose que sa douleur. Depuis quand ?

- Bien avant l'attaque de Poudlard, répondit-il avec un sourire. Avant même que Drago et Ginny se mettent ensemble, mais ils n'avaient rien dit…

"Même toi tu n'étais pas au courant ?"

- Si, j'avais deviné au bout d'un moment, Severus n'est pas mon meilleur ami depuis des années pour rien, je le connais par cœur, dit-il amusé.

"J'espère que la potion de Severus fera vite effet, j'ai beaucoup de questions à poser à Hermione…"

Lucius pouffa discrètement, s'attirant un regard de reproche d'Harry.

- Désolé, mais j'adore quand tu fais cette tête là, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux.

- Il va être temps pour toi de retourner dans ton lit Harry, murmura Lucius. Tu as des soins à recevoir…

Harry soupira, il était pourtant bien dans le bain car l'eau apaisait un peu la douleur. Il se laissa tout de même sortir du bain, non sans grimacer. Lucius lui remit uniquement son boxer et appela Severus, qui était juste dans la chambre. Les deux hommes le portèrent le plus délicatement possible dans son lit où Severus lui tendit aussitôt une potion.

- Pour ta voix, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Et je pense que tu pourras de nouveau parler demain mais tu devras encore prendre la potion pour éviter toute extinction de voix…

Harry la but lentement, au moins, elle n'était pas trop infecte pour une fois.

- Harry, reprit Severus. Pendant que tu étais inconscient, chaque jour nous tentions de faire fonctionner tes muscles, notamment ceux de tes jambes et de tes bras. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous allons continuez ta rééducation car il n'est vraiment pas bon de rester allongé trop longtemps.

Harry soupira, comment pouvait-il songer à la rééducation alors que tout son corps lui faisait mal sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort.

- On sait qu'il va te falloir du temps, mais tu y arriveras, déclara Lucius. Et tant que bouger est trop douloureux, il est hors de question que tu forces, on continuera à te faire des massages…

- Et il faudra aussi réhabituer ton organisme à manger car pendant trois mois on a utilisé des potions comme nourriture, ce qui explique ta perte de poids, rajouta Severus. Lucius, je te laisse pour le massage, c'est l'heure des potions pour les jumeaux…

Harry regarda Severus avec de grands yeux, depuis quand les jumeaux étaient là ?

- Oui les jumeaux sont là, tout comme Molly et Arthur et Remus, Tonks, Ginny et Drago sont toujours ici aussi… lui apprit Severus. Mais maintenant, toi tu as des soins à recevoir et moi je dois aller m'assurer que les jumeaux prennent leur traitement.

Severus sortit aussitôt de la chambre sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas avoir les jumeaux comme patients, surtout si les potions étaient infectes. Ils étaient capables de toutes les frasques possibles pour contourner les ordres.

Lucius lui expliqua comme il allait procéder et Harry le laissa le manipuler. Il commença par lui masser les jambes et il avait beau être doux, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer tellement ses muscles étaient raides et douloureux. Lucius le retourna ensuite sur le ventre et termina le travail sur ses jambes avant de s'attaquer à son dos.

- J'ai vu des dos en meilleur état, grogna le blond. Tu es pleins de nœuds et tes muscles ne pourraient pas être plus raides, il va être grand temps que tu quittes ton lit…

Harry ne répondit rien mais à chaque fois que Lucius posait ses mains sur son dos, il avait envie de crier toute sa douleur. La sensation était cependant étrange car il souffrait mais en même temps, le massage de Lucius lui faisait du bien. Il s'obligea alors à focaliser son esprit sur cette sensation de bien-être et ferma les yeux.

Quand Lucius remit Harry sur le dos, il eut la surprise de le voir endormi. Il déposa donc la couette délicatement sur lui et jeta un sort de surveillance sur la chambre au cas où il se réveillerait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il vit avec amusement que Severus était questionné de partout.

- On peut aller le voir ? demanda aussitôt Drago en voyant son père arriver.

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea son fils, boudeur.

- Parce qu'il dort Drago. Et de toute façon, il ne peut pas encore parler donc vous attendrez, rajouta-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de dire à ton têtu de fils depuis tout à l'heure, grommela Severus.

- Il pourra sortir de sa chambre quand ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Quand il aura reprit un peu de force, répondit aussitôt Lucius. Il faut que vous compreniez que le moindre mouvement est un supplice pour lui pour l'instant.

- Mais, il ne prend pas de potion anti-douleurs ? questionna Molly avec inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prend même la plus puissante mais même ainsi il souffre encore…

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il fait pendant les combats n'est-ce pas ? devina Remus.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Comment ça ? demanda Molly.

- Il mettait son esprit à l'abri de la douleur, ce qui lui permettait de combattre sans ressentir la moindre douleur, expliqua Hermione. Sauf qu'après…

- Après ? demandèrent en cœur Fred et Georges.

- C'était comme s'il se recevait tous les sorts d'un coup, et parfois la douleur était tellement forte qu'il perdait connaissance…

- C'est ce qu'il s'est produit depuis la bataille Poudlard ? s'enquit Arthur.

- Exact, et vu la quantité de sorts qu'il s'est prit, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait mal ainsi, sans compter qu'on a du lui ressouder plusieurs os dès son réveille… rajouta Severus.

- Ce qui a donc encore augmenter la douleur, termina Lucius. Pour l'instant, il lui faut juste du calme et du repos. La douleur va s'atténuer au fil des jours…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ça vous plait toujours ?<br>Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un nouvel OS, "Vie brisée", qui change beaucoup de ce que j'écris habituellement mais j'ai eu cette idée et donc je l'ai écrit =) Donc si vous allez le lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...  
>En attendant, je vous dis à mercredi pour le 8ème et avant dernier chapitre ! Bye !<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Comme toujours, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir à chaque fois =)_  
><em>Mais maintenant, place au chapitre, bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il prit d'abord le temps de vérifier si la douleur avait diminué ou non. Il constata rapidement et avec soulagement, qu'il avait moins mal. Il tenta alors de bouger et sa main rencontra aussitôt quelque chose. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et vit que ce "quelque chose" était tout simplement le bras de Lucius qui était allongé près de lui.<p>

Il faisait cependant encore nuit et la seule lumière provenait de la Lune. Lentement, il avança sa main jusqu'au visage du blond et fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme. Il avait réellement prit conscience de ses sentiments lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber et ne pas se relever, lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort… Et d'ailleurs, qui avait-il perdu ? Quel ami était mort lors de ce dernier affrontement ? Sentant ses larmes arriver, il décida de repousser ses questions et de concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose de plus gaie.

Il songea alors que personne, hormis Hermione et Severus n'était au courant pour Lucius et lui, ce qui lui étira un sourire. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction des autres, notamment de Molly et Arthur. Pour Remus, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose… Lunard avait du ressentir l'évolution de ses sentiments envers cet homme et Lucius lui avait dit que même Drago avait deviné… Les jumeaux allaient sûrement le charrier et Ginny… Là, il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre. Lorsqu'il était en sixième année, elle lui en avait voulu de ne pas vouloir sortir avec elle mais il la voyait uniquement comme sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il devait bien admettre que la gente féminine l'avait toujours laissé de marbre. Il était pourtant sorti avec Cho, Emily et Sara mais jamais il ne les avait aimées comme il aimait Lucius en cet instant.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait les hommes qu'une fois sa scolarité achevée, lorsqu'il était rentré chez les Dursley et qu'il avait commencé à trainer dans des bars. Lorsque Matt avait commencé à le draguer, il s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise contrairement à lorsqu'il était avec une fille.

Il était vite rentré dans le jeu du jeune homme mais il n'avait pas voulu s'engager plus avec lui. En quelques jours il était devenu un spécialiste de la drague, et presque chaque soir il trouvait une nouvelle cible. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été plus loin que les baisers ou les caresses, car pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu qui lui permettait d'oublier un peu les horreurs de la guerre.

Mais à peine un mois après, Dumbledore était venu le chercher, lui enlevant ainsi ses seuls moments de distraction. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici, bien que les premiers jours aient été difficiles. Lucius et Drago avaient tout fait pour qu'Hermione et lui se sentent bien ici et même Severus avait fini par faire des efforts. La mort de Ron et Percy étaient venu complètement chambouler l'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à retrouver, faisant monter en lui un désir de vengeance encore plus fort qu'avant. Mais quand Remus était arrivé, Harry avait senti un poids en moins sur ses épaules car il était enfin en sécurité lui aussi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se déposer sur la sienne. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main était restée sur le torse de l'homme et lorsqu'il voulut la retirer, Lucius la garda prisonnière.

- Content de te voir réveillé, murmura Lucius en prenant appui sur un coude.

- Je me suis juste endormi hier soir, chuchota Harry.

- Pas hier soir Harry, avant-hier soir, corrigea-t-il doucement. Mais je suis content de constater que ta voix est revenue…

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

- Je suis toujours sous potion anti-douleurs ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- La douleur est beaucoup plus supportable, je peux bouger sans que ça me déclenche des spasmes de douleurs.

- Ce qui explique ta main baladeuse, dit-il amusé.

Harry ne répondit rien mais lui fit un large sourire et se serra contre lui.

- En fait, quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait encore nuit…

- Tu semblais plongé dans tes pensées quand je me suis réveillé, murmura Lucius en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà complètement désordonnés.

- Je me posais certaines questions mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir des réponses maintenant, admit-il en baladant de nouveau sa main sur le torse du blond. Je me demandais quels amis j'avais perdu dans le dernière bataille et… J'ai envie de le savoir mais… Je ne sais pas… hésita-t-il en se crispant.

- Si tu veux des réponses, sache juste que je les ai, chuchota Lucius en l'attirant délicatement dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa bercer, sa tête dans le coup du blond.

- Dis-moi, finit par lâcher Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Lucius hésita. Il le sentait fragile émotionnellement et il avait peur qu'il craque.

- Donne-moi des noms et je te dirais, dit-il finalement.

Harry opina silencieusement et souffla un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole :

- Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat…

- Dean va très bien, il n'a été que légèrement blessé, Seamus a passé un mois à Sainte-Mangouste mais il s'en est très bien remis, lui apprit-il. Et Neville… Harry, il est mort à l'hôpital à peine une semaine plus tard…

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et ses mains se contractèrent brutalement sur les bras de Lucius. La douleur morale qu'il ressentait en cet instant était pire que la douleur physique.

- Les professeurs de Poudlard ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Aucun n'est mort, certains ont fait un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste mais ils ont tous reprit leur poste à Poudlard sauf Severus qui a choisi de s'occuper de toi et des autres qui se trouvent ici…

- Luna Lovegood, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown…

- Luna, Parvati et Padma vont très bien mais Lavande n'a pas survécu, déclara lentement Lucius en guettant les réactions d'Harry.

Encore cette douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur, il avait encore perdu une amie… Qui d'autre était mort ? Il savait que de nombreux anciens élèves étaient venus combattre, il avait vu ses anciens coéquipiers de quidditch…

- Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet…

- Ils vont tous bien, tu pourras d'ailleurs demander aux jumeaux, grommela Lucius.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit faiblement Harry.

- Il se trouve qu'ils sortent avec Katie et Angelina et l'un de leur passe-temps favoris est de trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici pour aller les retrouver… Dumbledore a baissé une barrière de protection, celle qui empêchait aux hiboux de localiser l'endroit et depuis, la maison est envahie de hiboux pour les jumeaux… Un certain Lee Jordan cherche aussi une solution de son côté et dès qu'il trouve quelque chose, il se dépêche d'en faire part aux jumeaux, lui apprit-il.

Harry rit doucement, il reconnaissait bien les jumeaux.

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas sortir ?

- Tu demanderas à Molly, répondit-il avec sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. Aucun autre nom ne lui venait à l'esprit, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi pour l'instant…

- Arrête de vivre de le passé, lui chuchota Lucius à l'oreille. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes… Le seul responsable, c'est Voldemort mais maintenant qu'il est mort, on va tous pouvoir vivre plus sereinement…

- Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué, le coupa Harry d'une voix désemparée.

- Harry…

- Je n'ai même pas vingt ans et je suis un meurtrier, sanglota-t-il.

Lucius ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il craque pour ça. Il sentait son corps trembler entre ses bras et il pouvait entendre des gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui a tué ce jour-là Harry… On n'avait pas le choix, on se battait pour vivre, on était en guerre…

- Et parce qu'on était en guerre, on avait le droit de tuer ? Je n'ai pas tué que lui Lucius, j'ai tué plusieurs mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur ma route… Je t'avais vu t'écrouler et je ne pensais plus à rien à part te venger, venger Ron, Sirius, mes parents… Je ne pensais plus qu'à le tuer, avoua-t-il en réussissant à contrôler ses larmes.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de serrer Harry contre lui et de lui frotter doucement le dos pour le calmer. Après de longues minutes, Harry se détendit enfin et posa la question qui le rongeait depuis tout à l'heure :

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il à voix basse sans le regarder.

Lucius fut surpris de la question. Il passa une main sous le menton d'Harry pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuille ? murmura-t-il. J'ai tué beaucoup plus de gens que toi lorsque j'étais mangemort et même lors de la dernière bataille, avoua-t-il. Je suis donc très mal placé pour t'en vouloir, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'en vouloir pour tout ce que j'ai fait étant mangemort…

- Tais-toi, le coupa Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas, et…

- Et moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas, l'interrompit à son tour Lucius.

Harry eut un faible sourire avant d'aller tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Harry grogna ce qui ne manqua pas d'étirer le sourire de Lucius.

- Entre Severus ! s'exclama le blond.

Severus entra, Hermione sur ses talons.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui avant que Severus n'ait pu la retenir.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'étais super inquiète ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'avais pleins de truc à te dire et…

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser respirer deux minutes, la coupa Severus avec amusement.

Harry jeta un regard de remerciement à Severus avant de s'asseoir avec l'aide de Lucius.

- 'Mione, chuchota-t-il en écartant ses bras.

Hermione sourit et vint aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Lucius et Severus décidèrent de les laisser et sortirent silencieusement de la chambre.

- Comment allait-il ce matin ? s'enquit Severus.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Lucius. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup moins mal mais il a tenu à ce que je réponde à certaines de ces questions…

- Il voulait savoir si certains de ses amis étaient morts n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Ouai, marmonna le blond.

- Et ? voulut savoir Severus.

- Je pensais qu'il allait craquer mais en fait, il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même après… Il a du mal à accepter qu'il ait tué et que personne ne lui en veuille pour ça…

- Ça lui passera et puis, il t'a toi, finit-il avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, quand tu retourneras le voir, tu lui donneras ces potions, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant les fioles.

- Anti-douleurs et pour sa voix, c'est ça ? questionna le blond.

- Exact, et on va aller en cuisine pour qu'on lui prépare à manger, il est grand temps qu'il recommence à se nourrir, les potions ne sont pas bonnes à long terme, rajouta-t-il.

Hermione alla trouver Lucius près de deux heures plus tard.

- Il t'attend, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Lucius hocha la tête et récupéra le repas pour Harry avant de le rejoindre.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre mais grimaça en voyant le plateau.

- Désolé Harry mais il est temps que tu recommences à manger, lui dit aussitôt Lucius.

Lucius s'installa près d'Harry et lui donna un bouillon de légumes ainsi qu'un peu de riz. Résigné, Harry commença lentement à manger tout en discutant avec Lucius.

- Harry ? appela Lucius, inquiet de sa soudaine pâleur.

Harry se dégagea rapidement et mit une main devant sa bouche. Lucius comprit aussitôt et fit apparaître une bassine à côté du lit, dans laquelle Harry commença aussitôt à vomir.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius envoya son patronus pour demander à Severus de le rejoindre. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre, trouvant un Harry très pâle dans les bras de Lucius.

- Son estomac n'a pas apprécié la présence de nourriture, déclara simplement Lucius.

- Il a tout renvoyé ? demanda Severus avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je crois bien, soupira le blond.

- Tu lui avais donné les potions ?

- Pas encore, je voulais d'abord qu'il mange, répondit-il.

- Je reviens, murmura Severus en sortant de la chambre.

Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec deux nouvelles fioles de potions dans les mains.

- Harry ? dit-il doucement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

- Désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute l'interrompit Severus. J'aurais dû me douter que ton estomac réagirait ainsi, ça fait trois mois qu'on lui donne seulement des potions… Mais ça ne change rien, il faut que tu remanges mais on ne recommencera pas aujourd'hui. Tu as encore des nausées ou pas ?

- Oui, admit-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas prendre un anti-vomitif ainsi que la potion nourrissante en plus de celle contre la douleur et celle pour ta voix, décida-t-il en lui tendant les quatre fioles.

Harry but lentement le contenu des quatre fioles, qui pour certaines étaient vraiment infectes.

- Et maintenant, tu te reposes, lui dit Lucius dès qu'il eut fini de prendre les potions.

- Je voudrais voir Remus, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il le regard implorant.

Lucius échangea un regard avec Severus avant d'acquiescer. Il se leva doucement, prenant soin de caler Harry avec les oreillers avant de quitter la chambre avec Severus.

Les deux hommes partirent à la recherche du lycanthrope. Ils passèrent d'abord au salon et à la bibliothèque mais ne le trouvant pas, ils allèrent dans le jardin. Ils le trouvèrent finalement assis sur un banc, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de l'appeler :

- Remus ?

- Oh… Pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, dit-il en les observant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry veut te voir, lui apprit Lucius.

Remus fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, répondit Severus avec un sourire. Il veut juste te voir.

Remus sourit, remercia les deux hommes et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa doucement à la porte pour signaler sa présence et entra.

- Remus, enfin, souffla Harry avec un grand sourire.

Remus alla s'asseoir précautionneusement près de lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il. Tu nous as vraiment fichu la frousse…

- Mais maintenant je suis réveillé et dès que j'aurais reprit un peu de force, je me lèverais…

- Tu sembles vraiment pâle, remarqua-t-il.

- Rien ne t'échappe, grommela Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai pas supporté le fait de remanger et j'ai un peu tout renvoyé, avoua-t-il.

- Oh… Ce n'est que ça, sourit Remus. Je pensais que c'était encore ta douleur...

- Non, la douleur est supportable et Severus me donne toujours une potion anti-douleurs.

Remus hocha la tête. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole :

- Remus, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, j'espère juste que tu ne le prendras pas trop mal…

Remus le scruta attentivement, en fait, il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire.

- Je… Ça concerne Lucius et moi en fait, commença-t-il en se tordant les mains.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda finalement Remus après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Harry releva brutalement la tête, retenant avec peine un cri de douleur. Il regardait Remus avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il affichait un léger sourire.

- Comment ? souffla-t-il.

- J'avais déjà des doutes sur ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant la bataille de Poudlard… N'oublie pas que Lunard ressent beaucoup de choses, déclara-t-il amusé. Je n'avais pas que des doutes par rapport à toi, j'en avais aussi par rapport à Lucius, admit-il. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais il y a eu beaucoup de signes… Dès que tu avais un problème, c'était toujours Lucius que tu allais voir, c'était lui qui veillait sur toi la nuit, qui te réconfortait après un cauchemar, lui qui te calmaient quand ta colère explosait…

- Tu avais tout comprit avant moi alors, murmura Harry avec un faible sourire. Je me suis rendu compte de tout ça sur le champ de bataille, lorsque je l'ai vu s'écrouler et ne pas se relever…

Remus lui sourit et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

- J'avais comprit tout comme j'avais comprit pour Hermione et Severus…

- Ce sont des cachotiers, bougonna Harry. Ils sont ensemble depuis des mois et personne, à part Lucius n'était au courant… Moi je l'ai su car je les ai vus enlacé quand je me suis réveillé, révéla-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago a tout dévoilé dès qu'il a eu l'autorisation de sortir de son lit. Par contre, il y a très peu de monde qui semble au courant pour toi et Lucius, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, il n'y a que toi, Severus et Hermione. Pour les autres, on verra quand je pourrais sortir de ma chambre mais je tenais à te le dire…

Harry bailla longuement, s'attirant un regard amusé de Remus.

- Je crois qu'il va être temps pour toi de dormir, sourit-il.

- Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis réveillé pourtant ! protesta-t-il.

- Tu as besoin de reprendre un certain rythme et ça commence par du repos, lui rappela Remus.

Harry grogna mais s'installa tout de même confortablement sous sa couette.

- Tu veux que je te renvois Lucius ? lui demanda Remus après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front.

- Il n'est pas obligé de revenir maintenant, je vais dormir alors autant qu'il s'occupe ailleurs, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Repose-toi bien, murmura-t-il en allant tirer les rideaux.

- Merci d'accepter, chuchota alors Harry avant que Remus ne sorte de la chambre.

Remus sourit. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir, qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius.

- Il dort et il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais vaquer à tes occupations pendant ce temps, lui dit aussitôt Remus.

- Je vais aller le voir quand même, murmura-t-il.

- Prends soin de lui Lucius, vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble, sourit le lycanthrope.

- Il te l'a dit…

- J'avais déjà plus ou moins deviné, admit-il.

- Les sens des lycanthropes me surprendront toujours, sourit le blond.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais aussi deviné pour Hermione et Severus…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Ils ont pourtant bien caché leur jeu ces deux là…

- C'est vrai, mais je ressentais quand même des choses, rit doucement Remus. Mais je vais te laisser aller le retrouver, dit-il amusé.

Lucius lui sourit et gagna silencieusement la chambre tandis que Remus retournait dans le jardin.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Je vous met le dernier ce weekend =)<br>Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à ce weekend pour la fin !  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Dernier chapitre !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry en eut vite assez de rester couché. Une semaine après son réveil, Lucius et Severus le trouvèrent debout, agrippé à un montant du lit pour ne pas s'écrouler.<p>

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Oui ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Retourne dans ton lit, tu n'es pas en état de marcher, le gronda Severus alors que Lucius faisait maintenant office de béquille.

- Mais j'en ai marre de rester allongé ! protesta-t-il. J'ai envie de sortir de cette chambre, d'aller dans le jardin…

- On est en février Harry, le jardin est entièrement recouvert de neige, le coupa Severus.

- Mais j'aime la neige ! J'ai envie de la voir autrement que par la fenêtre, envie de la toucher, d'aller m'amuser avec les autres !

- Harry, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas marcher, dit doucement Lucius en le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Et bien commençons une rééducation, je ne veux plus passer mes journées à ne rien faire ! tempêta-t-il.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Aller quoi ! Je ne vais pas rester cloué dans mon lit éternellement et vous savez très bien que je déteste ça ! leur rappela-t-il.

- Très bien, céda Severus. Tu vas commencer ta rééducation mais tu as intérêt à ne pas essayer d'en faire plus que ce qu'on te dira, le prévint-il

Harry fit une moue boudeuse avant d'acquiescer.

- Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je puisse sortir de la chambre ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. Les moldus utilisent des fauteuils roulants quand quelqu'un ne peut pas marcher… Et en plus, ça me ferait travailler les bras, rajouta-t-il.

- Pour ton information, les sorciers aussi utilisent ce genre de fauteuil mais ils sont magiques, lui apprit Lucius.

- Mais tu as raison, un fauteuil moldu serait plus bénéfique pour toi, songea Severus. On t'en trouvera un pour demain, mais jusque là, tu restes dans ton lit !

Harry grogna mais se recoucha tout de même avec l'aide de Lucius.

- Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serais dans le labo avec Hermione, les avertit Severus avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Est-ce que tu es capable de te tenir tranquille pendant quelques heures ? s'enquit Lucius avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais aller te trouver un fauteuil… Mais je vais demander à Drago de te tenir compagnie pendant ce temps car tu es capable d'être debout à mon retour…

Harry lui tira la langue et fit mine d'être vexé. Nullement impressionné, Lucius l'embrassa avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago faisait son entrée.

- Il paraît que je dois te surveiller car tu as des drôles d'idées, déclara-t-il aussitôt avec amusement.

Harry ne releva pas mais le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de lui.

- Aller, ne boude pas ! plaisanta Drago. C'est pour ton bien que tu dois rester au lit…

- Je le sais bien, grommela Harry. Mais c'est vraiment super chiant je te signal !

- Je le sais aussi, je te rappel que je n'ai pas eu le droit de quitter mon lit pendant un mois ! Et franchement, je n'avais même pas envie de désobéir…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi ? Nan mais sérieux Harry, les infirmiers c'est mon père et mon parrain, que veux-tu de pire ? Et puis, Ginny m'aurait sûrement passé un sacré savon !

Harry rigola doucement, s'attirant un regard de reproche de Drago.

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste que, je me suis levé sans leur autorisation et ils ne m'ont pas tué pour autant… Et ils sont même d'accord pour que je commence ma rééducation demain, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- T'as bien de la chance, même Fred et Georges n'avaient pas réussi à les convaincre de les laisser se lever mais bon, leur mère les avait bien engueulé… se rappela Drago.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit prudemment Drago en voyant l'air qu'abordait soudainement Harry.

- Que tu m'aides un peu à marcher dans la chambre, répondit-il tout sourire.

- Ah non ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Mon père va me tuer…

- Aller, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il le regard implorant.

- Non et n'insiste pas ! déclara fermement Drago. Tu demanderas à mon père quand il rentrera…

- Mais il ne voudra pas, se plaignit Harry.

- Et bien tu utiliseras de tous les moyens de persuasions que tu connais pour arriver à tes fins, lui dit-il le regard pleins de sous-entendus.

- Drago ! protesta-t-il. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut faire ce genre de chose ? Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Je ne tiens même pas debout tout seul ! J'aurais rien du te dire… Et j'espère que tu as su tenir ta langue !

- Ouai, bougonna-t-il. Même si j'ai faillit craquer plusieurs fois et tout raconter à Ginny… Et je te signal que j'étais déjà au courant des sentiments de mon père envers toi…

- Mais tu ne savais pas si c'était réciproque, le coupa Harry avec un sourire.

- Alors, il a été sage ? s'enquit Lucius lorsqu'il revint deux bonnes heures plus tard.

- Ouai, à part qu'il a voulu que je l'aide à marcher, lui apprit Drago alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

- Harry ! gronda Lucius.

- Quoi ? Et puis, tu ne vas pas m'engueuler alors que ton fils n'a pas voulu me faire quitter le lit !

- Et il a eu bien raison !

Harry se renfrogna sous le regard amusé de Drago.

- Tu veux toujours sortir de la chambre ? demanda Lucius avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama vivement Harry.

- Drago, aide-moi, on va l'installer dans le fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry faisait une entrée remarquée dans la salle à manger.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux ravis.

- Comment t'as fait pour les convaincre de sortir de ta chambre au bout d'une semaine ? s'enquit Fred.

- Nous, on a été obligé d'attendre un mois, grommela Georges.

- Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre, répondit simplement Harry avec un grand sourire alors que Drago pouffait.

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny en arrivant dans la pièce avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras.

- Hé ! protesta Drago faussement vexé.

Ginny lui tira la langue avant d'embrasser Harry sur le front. Elle alla ensuite trouver refuge dans les bras de Drago qui fut alors satisfait.

- Où est Hermione ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Au labo avec Severus, répondit Lucius.

- Forcément, ricana-t-elle. Harry, viens avec nous, on a pleins de trucs à te raconter !

- D'accord mais on va au jardin, déclara-t-il

Ginny hocha la tête et tira Drago par la main jusqu'au jardin, suivit par Harry, Fred et Georges.

Lucius s'installa dans la salle à manger avec une tasse de thé. Il fut rejoint plusieurs minutes plus tard par Remus.

- Vous n'avez toujours rien dit ? s'enquit-il doucement en s'installant face à lui.

Lucius sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Non, admit-il après s'être reprit. J'en discuterais avec Harry ce soir car maintenant qu'il peut sortir de la chambre, cela ne pourra plus rester cacher longtemps.

- Ça t'inquiète ?

- Peut-être un peu, admit-il.

- Ils accepteront, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Lucius le regarda longuement avant de murmurer :

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance très chaleureuse car ils étaient tous ravis de revoir Harry manger avec eux. Tonks et les jumeaux s'entendaient à merveille, racontant blague après blague pendant tout le repas.

L'après-midi, Harry s'isola dans le jardin. Il eut un peu de mal à avancer avec toute la neige et fut content d'avoir pensé à prendre sa baguette avec lui. Il prit aussi le soin d'effacer ses traces afin d'être seul le plus longtemps possible.

Il apprécia le silence et même le froid lui fit du bien. S'il était resté encore une journée de plus dans sa chambre, il aurait sûrement craqué. Il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire, couché dans son lit. Il voulait de nouveau marcher, courir, jouer au quidditch et s'amuser avec ses amis.

Mais s'il était venu ici, c'était avant tout pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il savait que sa relation avec Lucius n'allait plus rester un secret pour bien longtemps mais il appréhendait de plus en plus la réaction des Weasley et notamment de Molly qui avait toujours été mère poule avec lui.

Mais d'un côté, ils avaient tous accepté la relation d'Hermione avec Severus alors pourquoi n'accepteraient-ils pas la sienne avec Lucius ? Et puis, comment pourrait-il leur dire ?

Il s'égara finalement complètement dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le jardin enneigé. Il ne vit pas quand un homme s'approcha lentement de lui et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre pour l'observer.

De longues minutes plus tard l'homme se décida à avancer et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Lucius ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.

Harry fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de se retrouver face à Lucius et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais, si je suis venu ici, c'était pour réfléchir, commença-t-il.

- A propos de quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- De nous, enfin pas exactement… Maintenant que je ne vais plus passer mon temps dans la chambre, il faudra bien qu'on leur dise pour notre couple car je n'ai pas envie de me cacher pour t'embrasser, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je pensais à la même chose mais je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment leur dire, murmura le blond.

Harry bougea de nouveau son fauteuil de façon à se retrouver le plus près possible de Lucius et tendit les bras vers lui. Lucius comprit aussitôt et l'aida à sortir de son fauteuil afin de l'installer sur ses genoux avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui. Harry souffla alors de bien-être et cala sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Presque une heure plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et Fred, Georges et Ginny débarquèrent suivit par un Drago anxieux. Ce dernier se doutait en effet que son père et Harry devaient être ici et avait tout fait pour empêcher les trois Weasley d'y venir.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny avec stupéfaction.

- Désolé, marmonna faiblement Drago à l'attention de son père et Harry. Je n'ai pas réussi à les retenir…

- Tu étais au courant ? s'écria Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Harry… Lucius… tenta Fred. Vous…

- Ensemble ? acheva Georges tout aussi perdu que son frère.

Harry hocha la tête, prenant soin d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Lucius pour lui donner un peu de courage. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être découvert ainsi, il aurait largement préféré leur dire.

- Il s'est passé quoi pendant tout le temps que vous avez passé ici avec Hermione ? s'enquit Fred le regard soudain pétillant.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ben oui, notre sœur est tombée sous le charme du petit blondinet…

- Je ne suis pas un petit blondinet ! l'interrompit Drago, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

- Ensuite, on retrouve Hermione dans les bras de Rogue et toi, on te découvre finalement dans ceux de Lucius, termina Georges comme si Drago ne l'avait coupé.

Harry se détendit aussitôt, il venait de comprendre que les jumeaux acceptaient cette relation mais ils lui faisaient comprendre qu'il n'allait pas passer à travers leurs plaisanteries.

- Pour répondre à votre question, on a simplement appris à se connaître et le temps à fait le reste, sourit Harry. Et je vous rappel qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime, on tombe amoureux et puis c'est tout ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Katie et Angelina peuvent vous supporter, finit-il malicieusement.

- L'amour mon pote, l'amour ! s'exclama Fred ravi.

- Et puis, Alicia supporte bien Lee, rajouta Georges avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et Hermione, je ne sais pas comment elle fait d'ailleurs, mais elle arrive bien à supporter Rogue donc je ne vois pas en quoi les filles ne pourraient pas nous supporter, conclut Fred le regard brillant.

- Et on peut rajouter que notre sœur supporte un petit blondinet…

- Georges ! tempêta Drago. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler le petit blondinet !

- Tu sais bien qu'ils plaisantent, murmura Ginny en l'attirant à elle.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, continua Georges, mais on a toujours pas réussi à sortir d'ici donc on va retourner à nos recherche !

- Vous ne pourrez jamais sortir d'ici sans que personne ne le sache, leur dit Lucius amusé.

- Tu es bien sorti ce matin, releva Fred.

- Oui, mais j'ai laissé une trace en partant et j'en ai laissé une autre en rentrant…

- Cette maison est trop bien protéger les gars, ajouta Harry. Il y a un nombre de sortilèges assez impressionnant en place et c'est Dumbledore en personne qui les a mit…

- Sans compter ceux que Severus et moi avons rajoutés, sourit Lucius.

- Mais c'est une vraie prison ! protesta Fred.

- Pas exactement, c'était juste une maison pour être à l'abri de Voldemort, expliqua Lucius.

- Mais il est mort ! s'indigna Georges. Dumbledore pourrait lever les protections !

- Non, les protections permettent aux journalistes de ne pas retrouver Harry car ils l'attendent tous… Lisez un peu la Gazette pour vous tenir au courant. Si vous voulez vraiment passer ses barrières, c'est à vous de convaincre vos parents de vous laissez sortir, conclut Lucius.

Fred et Georges hochèrent la tête avant de retourner vers la maison en parlant à voix basse. De son côté, Ginny fixait Harry.

- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il surpris.

Lucius le remis dans son fauteuil, l'embrassa et partit en direction de la maison avec Drago.

Ginny vint s'installer sur le banc et planta son regard noisette dans celui émeraude d'Harry.

- C'était donc ça… chuchota-t-elle.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Quand tu m'as repoussé à Poudlard… Tu préférais déjà les hommes ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Non… Je ne savais pas encore mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est que je te considérais comme ma sœur, je ne t'ai jamais envisagé autrement qu'ainsi et… Et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en te disant oui alors que j'étais sûr de ça… expliqua-t-il lentement.

Ginny hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Tu as toujours été sincère avec moi et… Je dois t'avouer qu'avoir vu d'autres filles dans tes bras, ça m'a fait mal…

Harry lui prit la main et l'attira sur ses genoux, réprimant une grimace sous la douleur que ça déclenchait.

- Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais les hommes après ma scolarité, lorsque je suis retourné à Privet Drive et que j'ai commencé à fréquenter des bars…

- Toi ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Tu as trainé dans des bars ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me faire dragué par des gars et… Ben j'ai apprécié et je me suis bien amusé jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore m'emmène ici…

Le silence s'installa avant que Ginny reprenne :

- Je t'en ai voulu pendant un moment tu sais, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai fini par t'oublier et à te considérer comme un frère aussi…

- Et ça t'a permis de tomber amoureux d'un petit blondinet, finit Harry amusé.

- Ouai, rit-elle. Plus sérieusement Harry, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, qu'on soit de nouveau complice et tout… Si tu étais entièrement sorti de ma vie, tu m'aurais vraiment manqué, comme Hermione… admit-elle à voix basse.

- Jamais tu ne sortiras de ma vie Ginny, jamais, promit-il.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

- On rentre ? s'enquit-elle avec sourire.

- Ouai sinon Drago risque de nous faire une crise de jalousie, rigola-t-il.

Ginny se laissa entrainer par le rire d'Harry et poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils étaient encore hilares et l'air renfrogné de Drago ne les aida pas à se calmer.

Ginny alla aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser avant qu'il n'explose et Harry retint un fou-rire en le voyant se détendre aussitôt. Il vit Lucius assis de l'autre côté de la table, face à Remus, Tonks et Arthur et hésita à le rejoindre. Finalement, il fit rouler son fauteuil près de lui et il put voir toute la surprise de ce regard orageux qu'il aimait tant.

Harry amorça un mouvement pour se glisser sur ses genoux et Lucius comprit aussitôt et l'aida à s'installer. Face à eux, Remus abordait un petit sourire, Tonks les regardait avec des yeux ronds alors que ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte rouge vif et Arthur fronçaient les sourcils.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que… commença Arthur.

- C'est pourtant clair, répondit Tonks qui fixait son mari.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus avec un petit air coupable.

- Je me trompe ou tu étais au courant ? s'enquit-elle alors que ses cheveux reprenaient une teinte violette.

- Harry me l'avait dit mais j'avais aussi comprit, admit-il.

Arthur semblait avoir un peu de mal à digérer l'information et Ginny se décida à intervenir.

- Hé Papa ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ou… Oui, bredouilla-t-il. C'est juste que… Enfin c'est surprenant, termina-t-il.

- Ouai, tout comme Severus avec Hermione, rajouta sa fille.

Son père hocha la tête alors que Molly arrivait dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui est aussi surprenant que de voir Hermione avec Severus ? s'enquit-elle.

Harry se trémoussa sur les genoux de Lucius. La réaction de Molly était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. S'il pouvait marcher, il serait sûrement déjà parti en courant. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et abattit une de ses mains sur la cuisse d'Harry pour lui intimer de se détendre. La réaction fut immédiate et Harry se figea face à cette main baladeuse alors que face à lui, Remus, qui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange, lui souriait de façon amusé.

- Et bien… Enfin… essaya d'articuler Arthur.

Ginny échangea un regard avec Harry et celui-ci hocha la tête, il fallait bien qu'elle soit au courant de toute façon.

- Ce qui est surprenant, commença Ginny d'une voix claire, c'est qu'Harry soit avec Lucius.

Molly se retourna aussitôt vers sa fille, puis son regard tomba sur le couple.

Le temps sembla s'éterniser et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Soudain, Molly se précipita sur eux en larmes et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras alors que tout le monde était complètement stupéfait face à sa réaction.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Harry. Molly… S'il vous plaît…

Ginny vint aussitôt au secours d'Harry et réussit à faire lâcher sa mère.

- Merci, souffla Harry avec une grimace en se tenant les côtes.

Lucius passa sa main où Harry avait mal et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de nouveau.

- Tu… Tu prendras soin de lui Lucius, dit soudain Molly après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

- Je ne fais que ça depuis qu'il est ici, sourit-il.

- Et tu sembles le faire bien, déclara-t-elle en regardant Harry.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui confirmer et Molly lui sourit en venant déposer un baiser humide sur chacune de ses joues.

Voilà maintenant cinq mois qu'Harry s'était réveillé et peu de chose avait changé. La presse avait fini par apprendre qu'il était avec Lucius et elle s'était déchaînée, critiquant leur Sauveur pour être avec un ancien mangemort. Harry avait fini par s'énerver et avait accordé une seule et unique interview pour s'expliquer. Il en avait aussi profité pour rencontrer la nouvelle ministre de la magie en la personne d'Amelia Bones.

D'après ce qu'il avait su par la suite, la ministre était intervenue auprès des journaux afin qu'ils arrêtent de s'en prendre à eux et ils ne pouvaient que lui en être reconnaissants.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se rendaient souvent sur la tombe de Ron, Percy, Neville et Lavande, parfois accompagnés de Lucius, Severus et Drago.

Arthur et Molly étaient retournés vivre au Terrier et Fred et Georges s'étaient pris un appartement sur le Chemin de Travers avec leurs petites amies respectives ainsi qu'avec Lee et Alicia.

Par contre, Remus, Tonks, Drago, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Lucius et Harry habitaient toujours en Irlande et aucun ne semblait décidé à partir. Ils avaient laissé une grande partie des barrières de protections et passaient d'excellents moments, loin du monde sorcier.

A la prochaine rentrée, Severus allait reprendre son poste de professeur de potion et Remus avait de nouveau obtenu celui de défense contre les forces de mal. Ils avaient cependant tous les deux insisté pour pouvoir rentrer chaque soir chez eux et Dumbledore avait plié sous peine de devoir trouver d'autres professeurs. Tonks était bien évidemment toujours auror et Lucius avait un poste au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

De leur côté, Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny avaient décidé d'intégrer l'école de médicomagie à la rentrée.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, cette fic' est maintenant terminée ! Je remercie donc tous ceux l'ont suivie jusqu'à la fin et qui m'ont encouragée =)<em>

_Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais un OS pour dire ce qu'ils sont devenus... Les OS je les écris toujours sur des coups de tête et en très peu de temps (comme le dernier, "**Vie brisée**") donc si je l'écris c'est que j'aurais eu un élan d'inspiration^^  
><em>

_Ensuite, je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de projets, j'ai pas moins de 8 fic' en écriture mais je ne sais pas auxquelles je vais d'abord me consacrer._

_Je vais commencer par terminer "**Après**", qui est la suite du tome 7 à ma façon car je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue... Mais je pense que celle que je publierais ensuite sera de nouveau un slash, un Harry/Tom que j'ai commencé il y plusieurs mois maintenant...  
><em>

_Et dernière chose, un jour, je suis tombée sur une fic', c'est un **Harry/Voldemort**, et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver... J'ai effectué plusieurs recherches avec des critères différents, mais rien... L'histoire en gros c'est que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont capturés par Voldemort. Voldemort va alors proposer quelque chose à Harry, il relâchera ses trois amis si celui-ci accepte de rester avec lui. Harry va alors accepter et beaucoup de choses vont arriver (Harry va notamment réussir à faire tuer Bellatrix par Voldemort lui-même en la draguant car il sait que Voldemort ne le supportera pas). Harry va finalement se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Voldemort et par ne plus chercher à retourner dans le camp de la lumière. Mais il va finir par se faire capturer et Dumbledore va l'enfermer dans une tour, et utiliser la magie du jeune pour protéger l'école. Finalement, Remus conduit Voldemort à cette fameuse tour (car il a comprit qu'Harry et Voldemort s'aimaient réellement) et Voldemort va tuer Dumbledore. Cependant, Harry va utiliser un puissant sort de magie noire (enfin je crois) et il est condamné à mourir (une malédiction si je me souviens bien). Voldemort va alors lui demander d'étendre la malédiction par leur lien afin qu'il meurt en même temps que lui. Et donc Harry et Voldemort meurent à la fin de cette fic'. Si cette fic' vous dit quelque chose, s'il vous plait, prévenez-moi, je la recherche depuis trop longtemps ! Merci d'avance !_


End file.
